Junto a tí
by Mittsuki-chan
Summary: Todo comenzó en una mañana tranquila antes de que se desatara el caos. ¿El gremio destruido? ¿Quién se quiere unir al gremio?/ "No confío en ella.."/ "Ya me falta poco Nee-san… prometo que esta vez te protegeré..."/ ¿Que Wendy y Juvia qué?/¡Nunca vuelvas a poner en duda nuestra hermandad!/¡Yo pertenezco a FAIRY TAIL! - ¡Pasen y lean, se divertirán!
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama de este fic sí.**

_**Prólogo**_

Era un día soleado en Magnolia, un día común y corriente… Pero ¿qué tal si vemos a nuestro gremio favorito?, el gremio más desastroso de todo Fiore, porque decir de Magnolia era muy poco, ¿no? En fin, vamos a...esperen ¡¿Eso es?!...¡¿El gremio?! ¿Qué pasó?, ah, porque no mejor dejamos que nos explique la Linda y Sensual Maga De Espíritus Celestiales de Fairy Tail

**-Narra Lucy- **

Iba camino al gremio en compañía de Plue, mi tierno amigo estelar, desde que me levanté sentía una rara sensación en mi pecho como si presintiera que hoy iba a ser un día extraño, seguía tratando de comprender que era esa sensación tan extraña cuando una explosión nos detuvo...

-Plue, ¿eso no vino del gremio? – pregunté nerviosa y un tanto extrañada. ¿Y si estaban atacando el gremio?

-Plue, puun – me respondió Plue levantando los hombros.

-Plue creó que será mejor que regreses, Puerta del Can Menor ciérrate- Después de dejar a Plue en el Mundo Celestial saqué la llave de Virgo y Loke. Solo por si acaso.

Empecé a correr lo más rápido que podía y cuando llegué me quede con la boca abierta.

-¡¿Qué paso aquí?! – Estaba sorprendida, aunque la verdad no sabía si asombrarme o enojarme, y no, ¡no estoy exagerando! ¡¿Qué rayos paso aquí?! ¡El gremio estaba hecho trizas! ¡Y no teníamos ninguna "visita"!

-Ah, Lucy eres tú – Bisca estaba saliendo de entre unos escombros junto con Alzack y Azuka.

-¿Bisca? ¿Alzack, Azuka? – ¿Qué hacían ellos hablando tan normal? Me pregunte sintiendo una gota de sudor resbalar por mí nuca.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? – Seguro ellos sabían que había pasado aquí…

-Pues verás... –

**+FlashBack+ **

**-Narración normal-**

-¡Hemos Vuelto! – decía un animado pelirrosa entrando por las puertas del, que en ese entonces estaba, gremio.

-¡Aye!, Charlie~ te extrañe muchoo~ – Y el gato azul yéndose hacia donde están Wendy y Charle, mientras, el pelirrosa se dirigía hacia la barra del gremio.

-Oye Mira, ¿no has visto a Lucy? – Preguntó extrañado el pelirrosa.

-No, Natsu, no la he visto – Respondió Mirajane con su típica sonrisa. – De seguro ya no tarda en venir.

-Oye cerebro de carbón, viniste más temprano hoy, que molestia. – Dijo un chico con cabello azabache y, "extrañamente", solo en calzoncillos.

-¡¿Que dijiste Stripper de quinta?! – Respondió rápidamente y a la defensiva el pelirrosa, mejor conocido como Natsu.

-¡¿A quién llamas stripper de quinta, EH rosita?! – Respondió igualmente el azabache conocido como Gray.

El pelirrosa iba a responder cuando habló una voz muy conocida.

-¡Natsu, Gray!, ¡Dejen de pelear! – Se acercó una imponente figura de una chica pelirroja, apodada Titania, que llegaba con una caja cuadrada que pareciera de un pastel.

-¡Cállate Erza! – Gritaron al unísono los chicos, que, al querer golpearse lanzaron accidentalmente una jarra de cerveza hacia la caja que traía la chica en sus manos, causando que se cayera...

-Natsu, Gray… – Habló con voz de ultratumba, a la cual todos se quedaron callados. Los nombrados solo se abrazaron y tragaron duro, mientras que la pelirroja hacia un aura de muerte más grande que todas las anteriores juntas... – Esto era de una pastelería carísima, me costó 3 misiones clase S, y aparte hoy era la clausura de esa tienda... – Con cada palabra que la pelirroja su aura crecía más y más, al igual que se iba reequipando y daba grandes pasos hasta llegar a esos pobres seres indefensos, ni la magia de Acnologia, Zeref y Mavis juntas los podrían salvar.

Al llegar hacia ellos, que por cierto ya estaban a un pelo de desmayarse, reequipó a su armadura del purgatorio pero esta vez, la espada tenía un mayor tamaño y antes de recibir el mucho de tantos golpes, pero de seguro el último que recibirían dijeron...

**¡PERDONANOS ERZA-SAMA!**

**_Fin FlashBack_**

* * *

¡Hola! Este es uno de mis primeros fanfics que hice espero les guste, la verdad a mi me gustó mucho la idea de la que surgió este fanfic ya que lo encuentro interesante, además de que gira en torno a alrededor de uno de mis personajes favoritos. En breve subiré el 1er capítulo ya que este es como un prólogo más bien.

¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, dejen reviews si les gustó! (Y si no también xD nah mentira)

**¡Pasensela bonito, lean manga y vean mucho anime!**

_**Mittsuki-chan **_


	2. Capítulo 1 - ¿Un nuevo miembro?

**-Narra Lucy-**

-Y más o menos eso pasó – termino de relatar Bisca con una cara pensativa...a lo que los demás (Alzack y Asuka) solo asintieron.

-Mhh, ya veo… ¡Espera! ¿¡Entonces en donde están los demás?! – Dije con preocupación – ¿y sí quedaron enterrados en los escombros?

-Probablemente – Dijeron Alzack y Bisca, a lo que Azuka solo asintió. A mí me bajo una gota de sudor por la nuca ante la naturalidad de su respuesta.

-Entonces...no sé... ¿tal vez debamos buscarlos? – dije con un tono de sarcasmo en la voz.

-Tal vez – dijeron Alzack y Bisca al unísono, yo solo sentí sudar frio de nuevo.

-¡Aye! – Azuka imitaba Happy… Ahh pobre, él también debe de estar enterrado…

¡Wendy!, ¡Wendy! – ¿Ahh?, eso suena como…

-¡Charle, Happy! ¡Wendy! – Grite buscándolos – ¡¿Qué le pasó?!- Me preocupé al ver a Wendy desmayada y sin pensarlo dos veces me agache y la cargué. Tenía que revisarla.

-¡Nos protegió del derrumbe y ahora no despierta! – Charle estaba muy preocupaba, se le notaba.

-¡Aye! ¡Ella recibió todo el impacto! –Happy parecía igual que Charle, por una parte me alegro de que estén bien.

-Tranquilos ella estará bien – Sonreí convenciéndolos mientras me levantaba con Wendy al estilo princesa – La llevare a mi casa a que descanse un rato ¿ok?

-E-está bien, pero yo voy – Me dijo Charle.

-Yo también iré contigo Charlie- dijo Happy.

Entonces emprendimos camino -y vuelo- hacia mi casa en lo que Bisca y Alzack buscaban y desenterraban a más mientras Azuka se quedaba viendo.

'Mhp, algo va a pasar pronto...'- Pensé, hice una mueca sintiendo esa extraña sensación de nuevo.

**Fin pov Lucy.**

**-Mientras en otra parte- **

Ya casi, ya me falta poco Nee-san… prometo que esta vez te protegeré...

**-*-*-*-+Casa De Lucy+-*-*-*- **

Wendy's pov

Me desperté un poco somnolienta, no estaba en FairyHills lo último que recuerdo es a Happy Y Charle debajo de mi...¡Charle, Happy, El gremio! Es cierto Erza-san le iba a dar una buena paliza a Natsu-san y Gray-san y después nada...uph me preguntó cómo estarán los demás...mmhh primero, ¿en dónde estoy?

-¿Esta no es la casa de Lucy-san...? – No me di cuenta de que lo dije en voz alta hasta que Charle llegó y me abrazo preocupada.

-¡Wendy!, ¡me diste un buen susto! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez! – Me dijo Charle apretándose más a mí, lo único que hice fue abrazarla para que se calmara y me explicara que paso.

-Ya, tranquila Charlie, aquí estoy. – Le acaricie la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarla. – Dime, ¿qué paso? –Traté de hablar dulcemente alejándola un poco para que me mirara – y, ¿qué hacemos en la casa de Lucy-san?

-Erza quería darle una paliza a Natsu y a Gray pero entonces se empezó a caer el gremio, entonces cuando nos protegiste a Happy y a mi te desmayaste y no despertabas, después Lucy llegó y te trajo aquí y te atendió...Ella se fue con Happy a buscar a los demás miembros del gremio. –Charle tenía una cara más relajada. –Pero creí que te había pasado algo, no despertabas estuviste desmayada 5 horas, ya empezaba a preocuparme porque otra veces has sanado más rápido. – Oh, así que eso paso... No sé cómo están los demás, será mejor que vayamos…

-Charle yo creo que hay que ir con los demás, a lo mejor necesitan ayuda… –Creo que sería bueno ir, tal vez me necesiten para curar, igual me siento bien.

-Pero Wendy apenas acabas de despertar, no debes gastar mucha energía – Charle estaba preocupada, no quería que lo estuviera, pero los chicos pueden necesitar ayuda.

-Charle...me siento bien…por favor... – Charle ya sabía que iba a terminar desistiendo así que solo dio un largo suspiro y me dijo:

-Está bien Wendy, pero no gastes mucha energía… –Y con eso emprendimos vuelo hacia el, ahora destruido, Gremio.

Fin Wendy Pov.

Lucy's pov

Cuando llegué con Happy ya estaban la mayoría de los miembros "desenterrados" y curados aunque a algunos tenían problemas para sacarlos, y aún sigo muy preocupada por Wendy... pero salí de mis pensamientos al oír a Happy decir:

-¡Natsuu~! Estaba muy preocupado, pensé que Erza ya los había matado. – Dijo Happy riéndose un poco.

-Yo también Happy, por poco y muero, definitivamente Dios existe...- Dijo de forma un poco dramática con un aura azul rodeándole. Me sentía un poco preocupada por Natsu, Erza les dió y duro. (N/A Oh Dios que pervertido sonó eso xDD).

Me acerque a ellos y le pregunte a Natsu:

-Natsu, ¿te sientes mejor? – Le pregunte de forma preocupada, aunque sabía que él era bastante fuerte... me sonroje un poco ante este pensamiento.

-Mh bien Lucy, gracias a Dios... – Dijo con una mini aura deprimente alrededor – Pero el exhibicionista no tuvo tanta suerte... – Natsu reía mientras apuntó a Gray siendo acosado por una Juvia-Enfermera y lleno de vendas que casi parecía una momia. No pude evitar unirme a las risas que en ese momento pararon un poco…

Natsu's pov

EH, que lindo ríe Lucy, y se ve más linda cuando sonríe ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO?!, ¿eh? Porque siento tan roja mi cara? ¡Genial lo que faltaba! ¡Me sonroje! Ahora que me pasa?...he de estar enfermo… Después iré a ver a la Vieja Porlyusica

Fin Natsu Pov.

Lucy's pov

La risa de Natsu paró un poco haciendo que volteara a verlo, pero en cuanto voltee a verlo volteo la cara de inmediato y casi pude notar un -leve pero visible- sonrojo, bueno aunque hablamos de Natsu, eso es casi imposible.

-Por cierto Natsu, ¿dónde está Erza? – Cuando oyó el nombre de Erza le recorrió un visible escalofrío en la columna y casí puedo jurar que empezó a sudar frío…

-N-no lo sé, L-Lucy, p-pero será mejor que no la m-molestes... –Dijo tartamudeando y claramente nervioso...

Giré mi cabeza hacia todos lados buscando una cabellera escarlata pero no la encontré por ningún lado...¡BINGO! En unos lugares más apartados se veía una cabellera escarlata con una aura deprimente-muerte rodeándola murmurando cosas inaudibles. Me acerque lentamente hacia ella y le puse una mano en su hombro, parece que se asustó porque brincó un poco y luego me fulminó con la mirada, pero al ver que era yo suavizó un poco su mirada y la aparto al suelo de nuevo.

-Erza, ya tranquila, solo era un pastel... – Dije tratando de calmarla un poco. – Mira-san te puede hacer muchos más...

-Pero Lucyy~ ese era MI pastel –Hizo una voz aniñada muy tierna – y además ese era EL pastel no UN pastel… – Esta vez me dio un poco de miedo con esa voz más seria y recalcando "EL" –Era de una pastelería carísima, ¡y ya no está más! – Se veía tan triste que casi parecía que fuera a romper en llanto.

-Straw&amp;Cakes, ese era el nombre de la pastelería que ya no está más... –Le saltaron mini lagrimitas en los ojos, mientras la abrazaba y le decía que luego le compraría otros...

Pero al oír el nombre me quede congelada pensando, ese nombre, lo había escuchado antes...donde, donde..

-¡YA SÉ!- grité como si hubiera encontrado la cura a la idiotez de Natsu. Mi vida dependerá de lo que diré, ¡por favor Dios que no me equivoque! – ¡Erza! Yo tengo un postre de esa pastelería, en una mi... –Erza me cortó de pronto – ¡¿Enserio Lucy?! ¡Y PORQUÉ NO HABÍAS DICHO NADA! – Me gritó con un aura bastante terrorífica…– ¡G-Gomenasai Erza-Sama! pero...¿Quieres el pastel o no? – Tenía esperanzas de que se calmara y no siguiera amenazándome. – S-sí, G-gomenasai Lucy…Pero, ¿ya podemos ir? – Dijo Erza un poco más calmada, hasta me pareció tierna :3

-Hai Erza pero que tal sí te adelantas? – Le dije, a lo que solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue caminando, tenía que pasar antes por algo y justo cuando iba a avanzar alguien me hablo...

-S-sumimasen, ¿me podría decir en donde se encuentra el gremio Fairy Tail? –Me preguntó una muchacha que parecía tener mi misma edad (19), tenía el pelo tan largo como Erza, y de color negro con flequillo (como Erza) aunque le resaltaban algunos mechones azules, y su ropa era unos jeans azules con una sudadera negra y unas zapatillas planas rojas y tenía en su mano derecha un guante rojo. Sus ojos eran color chocolate como los míos.

-Emm, hehehe, púes este es... – Le respondí rascándome la nuca con la gota gorda resbalando por mi nuca. – Aunque ahora estamos teniendo algunos "problemitas".

-Ahh hahaha. –Rió un poco y yo junto con ella, pero entonces paró y se puso seria. – Disculpa ¿se encuentra aquí el maestro del gremio? – Preguntó la extraña, '¿para qué querrá hablar con el maestro?' me extrañé, pero parece que lo notó porque inmediatamente hizo una reverencia y dijo:

-Ahh, ¡G-Gomenasai!, mi nombre es Hikary, Hikary Shiori, y si me lo permiten ¡vengo a unirme a su gremio! – Lo último en voz alta porque casi todos los de alrededor se callaron y pusieron atención, en especial, Natsu, Mira, y El Maestro que venía llegando.

-Con que ¿alguien se quiere unir al gremio? –La voz de Erza se oyó, justo venía llegando junto con Wendy...

Fin Lucy's Pov.

Hikary's pov

¡¿E-esa es?! N-No mi mente solo me está jugando una mala pasada S-si eso debe ser, p-pero ella es...

Fin Hikary's pov.

Wendy's pov

Llegamos Charle, Erza y yo al gremio aunque todo estaba bastante mal por suerte no había heridos, cuando llegamos escuchamos que alguien quería unirse al gremio, pusimos atención en especial Erza-san, Lucy-san, Natsu-san, Mirajane-san, Gray-san y yo. Aunque, ella… se me hace conocida... mmm no de seguro la confundí.

-Con que ¿alguien se quiere unir al gremio? – Preguntó Erza-san con voz seria. Aunque la extraña se volteó a vernos puso una cara de susto y se volvió pálida, como si viera a un fantasma, de pronto se cayó de rodillas ante la mirada preocupada y sorprendida de todos.

Fin Wendy's pov

Pov normal.

La extraña llamada Hikary, palideció totalmente y su cara era una expresión asustada además de haberse caído de rodillas ante esto todos se extrañaron y preocuparon y la primera en socorrerla fue Lucy.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Lucy con cara de preocupación, agachada hasta su altura y agarrándole el hombro. Entonces Hikary volteó a verla

"Debo guardar la compostura, aunque tenga unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla y llorar en este momento"– S-sí, gomene, solo… será mejor que haga vine a hacer. ¿Makarov-dono, tiene un momento? – Hikary se limpió las lágrimas y se paró, puso una mirada seria. Todos se extrañaron ante esto y el primero en preguntar fue Natsu.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿por qué lloras? – Pregunto serio. Nada, estoy bien. No importa. –Respondió Hikary con una mirada seria y voz un tanto fría...y siguió caminando.

Todos se quedaron confundidos, ¿Que le pasaba?, ¿por qué actuaba así?, ¿qué pasa con esa actitud tan rara?, ¿será bipolar como Lucy? Esas y otras preguntas se hacían todos, Bueno esa última solo se la hacía Natsu que seguía con el ceño fruncido. Lucy se le acerco.

-Ya Natsu, déjala, probablemente luego nos cuente... – Le dijo Lucy con voz suave que logro calmarlo..

-Anno...etto... ¿Hi-Hikary-san? – Pregunto Wendy tímida – ¿Disculpe se siente bien?, ¿Necesita ayuda?, si se siente mal yo le ayudaré si usted quiere – Le dijo Wendy… Ante esto todos la miraron confundidos, y en ese momento llego Juvia, y lo que dijo dejo a todos aún más confundidos y sorprendidos y por sobre todo petrificados.

-¡¿Hikary-nee?! – Juvia se paró de golpe llevándose las manos a la boca, parecía a punto de llorar.

-¿J-Juvia? – Preguntó Hikary con voz temblorosa y cargada de emoción y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Gray, Natsu, Erza y Lucy, exclamaron:

**-¡¿Hikary-nee?!**


	3. Capítulo 2 - ¿Juvia, Hikary y Wendy?

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama de este fic sí.**

* * *

-¡¿Hikary-nee?! – Todos estaban con la cara desencajada por la sorpresa y confusión ¿qué rayos era eso de que Juvia tenía hermana?

-Juvia ¿Cómo que ella es tu hermana? – El primero en preguntar fue Gray con cierta molestia en su rostro.

¡Ah!, ya veo así que por eso te comportaste tan extraño hace rato. Confundiste a Wendy con ella ¿cierto? – Natsu tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento pero a todos ante su respuesta les bajo una gota de sudor por la nuca. ¿De dónde saco que Wendy era igual a Juvia?

-Es cierto eso, ¿Hikary-san? – preguntó inocentemente Wendy, todos parecieron caerse de espaldas menos Natsu y Erza, esta última solo examinaba a Hikary de pies a cabeza.

Juvia iba a hablar cuando Hikary la interrumpió. – Sí y no… – Ante esto todos la miraron confundidos– Juvia es mi media-hermana la conozco de chiquita y...

-¿Cómo que la conoces de chica? – Interrumpió esta vez Gajeel que justo venía llegando junto con Levy y Lily y había escuchado esa parte de la conversación. – El único amigo que tuvo Juvia de niña fui yo. – Gajeel frunció el ceño sin medir sus palabras. – y ella me diría si tuviera una hermana. – finalizó.

-Gajeel... – Fue lo único que susurro la pequeña Levy al lado del Dragon Slayer.

-Tranquilo, ella de seguro lo olvidó, eso es todo. Bueno, Makarov-dono, ¿ya podemos hablar en privado? – Preguntó Hikary, ya no queriendo seguir con ese interrogatorio.

-Claro sígueme, Mirajane, Juvia, acompáñenos. – Ordenó el maestro con voz seria y Hikary se tensó. – mientras ustedes mocosos, ¡ARREGLAN EL GREMIO PERO YA! ¡ERZA ESTAS A CARGO! – El maestro les dedicó una mirada que parecía que se convertiría en un monstruo gigante en cualquier momento sin importarle las visitas.

Sólo Erza no había captado la mirada del Maestro. – Ohh claro…con gusto me quedo a cargo Maestro... –Erza tenía un aura terrorífica rodeándola, y tronándose los nudillos miró en dirección de sus victi...Digo, Gray y Natsu, mientras los demás solo sudaron frío.

**+Makarov.. +**

_"__Esta chica, ¿que tendrá que ver con Wendy y Juvia?, aunque dijo que se quería unir al gremio, no siento nada de poder mágico en ella."_

-Llegaron a un punto donde quedaban algunas sillas y mesas que -mágicamente- no se despedazaron.

-Siéntate. – Le pedí, ella obedeció, _"será mejor que si tiene alguna intención oculta la descubra ahora. No le será tan fácil acercarse a mis mocosos."_ Me aclaré la garganta antes de iniciar. – Dime Hikary-san, ¿te querías unir al gremio?

-Sí, Makarov-dono, me quiero unir a su gremio si usted me lo permite. – Me respondió Hikary haciendo una reverencia en la silla. – Pero supongo no me trajo solo para preguntarme eso, ¿no?, bueno es un poco obvio, quiere saber sobre mi relación con Juvia, ¿cierto? – Me dijo con una sonrisa irónica, pero que reflejaba tristeza.

-Hikary-nee/Hikary-san… – Susurraron Juvia y Mirajane al unísono. – Tranquila Ju-chan- le dijo regalándoles una sonrisa tierna. – Estoy bien. Gracias tú también, Mirajane-san.

-Hikary-san, veo que te causa un poco de tristeza hablar del tema, pero me temo que debo preguntarte, ya que es por el bien de una de mis hijas. – Le dije con la mirada y voz seria.

-Lo sé, Máster-dono, pero espero me pueda aceptar en el gremio, y si no, de todos modos me gustaría contarle… para que las proteja en mi ausencia. – Me sorprendí por sus palabras _"¿Protegerlas? ¿A quiénes?" _entonces me fijé mejor en la expresión de la muchacha en frente mío, tenía una expresión de profundo dolor y tristeza y eso me lastimó un poco y me afloro una sensación de padre parecida a la que sentía con mis hijos ¿Qué habrá puesto esa expresión en la cara de esta muchacha?, entonces comprendí que esa cara, ese sentimiento, no podía ser causado a propósito, solo fluía porque era verdadero. Esa chiquilla no tenía malas intenciones, solo un pasado oscuro y doloroso, había pasado por muchos cosas a temprana edad. Y sin pensármelo mucho solo respondí guiado por esa sensación de protección hacía un hijo.

-Lo haré Hikary. Como un padre a sus hijos. – Sonreí, entonces la muchacha puso cara de sorpresa y unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaron sus ojos. Me devolvió la sonrisa y lo que hizo me sorprendió.

-Gracias, Makarov-dono… – Hikary me estaba abrazando, un abrazo fuerte sin llegar a ser aplastante, lleno de agradecimiento y sentimiento, yo le correspondí como un padre abrazando a su hija, entonces sentí unas pequeñas gotas humedeciendo ligeramente mi gabardina. mientras Juvia y Mira miraban todo con una sonrisa.

Después de deshacer el abrazo Hikary habló:

-Bueno a Juvia la conozco desde...

**-*-*-*-+Con los miembros del gremio+-*-*-*-**

**+Normal...+**

-Qué raro. Esa chica no me da buena espina. – Refunfuñaba un enojado Natsu.

-A mí tampoco. – Concordaron al unísono Gajeel y Gray.

-Minna-san recordemos que ni siquiera la conocemos, además no nos ha hecho nada a Juvia-san y a mí. – Contradijo Wendy.

-Pero Wendy, algo tiene, ¡cuando te vio se comportó muy extraño! – Dijo una exaltada Charle recordando cómo había palidecido la muchacha al ver a Wendy.

-Charle, a lo mejor me confundió con alguien que conocía y quería mucho, no lo sabemos… además huele diferente… – Lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro la pequeña Dragon Slayer del cielo, sólo Lucy que estaba a su lado pudo escuchar.

-¿Cómo que diferente Wendy? – Preguntó Lucy intrigada por el comentario de la peliazul, ella junto con Levy, se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

-Sí Lucy-san, huele como… un Dragon Slayer pero a la vez no... – Informó seria, sorprendiendo a todos… Natsu y Gajeel habían estado tan ocupados pensando las razones por las que les debería de caer mal la pelinegra que ni siquiera se habían percatado de ese detalle.

-¡¿Un Dragon Slayer?! – Gritaron al unísono Gajeel y Natsu parándose sorprendidos en el acto.

-Sí, Gajeel-san, Natsu-san, pero olfateen bien onegai. – Pidió la peliazul tratando de hacerlos comprender a lo que se refería. Cuando terminaron de olfatear miraron a Wendy con una expresión seria-neutral.

Tienes razón Wendy, huele mitad Dragón Slayer pero un olor diferente... como si estuviera combinado…– Dijo Gajeel pensativo.

-Además de que su olor a Dragón es casi indetectable, se mezcla además con un olor a Vainilla y fresa, como Lucy…pero Lucy sigue oliendo mejor. – Término el pelirrosa con una de sus típicas sonrisas. **(N/A: de esas que tanto nos gustan a más de una ^/^)** a lo que la maga celestial solo se sonrojo y desvío la mirada hacia el piso murmurando un "Natsu que cosas dices..."

-Gehee, a Salamander le gusta la Coneja... – Se burló Gajeel riéndose, a lo que se le unió Levy, y Wendy solo se sonrojó, Charle bufó y Happy dijo su usual Se Guuusssstaan y Natsu se hizo el desentendido, cómo si por su mente pasara la imagen de un mono con platillos estrellándolos una y otra vez, cuando en realidad pasaban otras cosas…

**+Natsu…+**

_"__Que linda se ve Luce sonrojada, me dan ganas de darle uno de esos besos de los que tanto hablan, ¡¿Espera qué?! ¡Dios, me estoy volviendo idiota! Definitivamente necesito ver a Polyuska rápido, antes de que empiece a delirar con esos labios tan suaves y rosas, perfectos, o con su cabello tan suave y sedoso, dorado como el sol y el oro más puro, ni se diga su sonrisa, esa hermosa y perfecta que siento mi corazón brincar cada vez que la… ¡QUE RAYOS!"_

-tsu...atsu…¡Natsu! – ¿Huh? Alguien me llama…Espera ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Qué idioteces estaba pensando?!

Uff definitivamente debo dejar de leer las novelas de Lucy... e ir con la vieja Polyuska.

**+Normal…+**

-¿Uh?, ¿Qué? – Reaccionó por fin haciéndose el desentendido.

**-**Te le quedaste viendo como idiota a Lu-chan. – Respondió Levy con una risita.

-Te lo dije, a Salamander le gusta la Coneja Gehee. – Gajeel soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¡¿AHH?! ¡¿Quieres pelea hierrito?! – Natsu saltó de donde estaba sentado a la defensiva con un aura roja rodeándole.

-¿Quieres que te patee el trasero, Salamandra quemada?, ¡BIEN! – Contestó igual que el pelirrosa, sólo que a él le rodeaba un aura gris.

Pero antes de decir algo un grito los dejo congelados...y más a una pequeña Dragon Slayer del cielo...

-¿¡QUE HIKARY-NEE ES HERMANA DE WEN...?! – Se oyó a los cuatro vientos el grito una peliazul maga de agua dejando a todos con la boca abierta y la mandíbula hasta el suelo. Y a una Peliazul en estado de shock.

\- ¡JUVIA-CHAN/JUVIA! – Dos gritos más se oyeron pertenecientes a Hikary y Mirajane. Respectivamente.

-¡GOMENASAI! – Se oyó un último grito perteneciente a Juvia que saco a todos de su shock.

-¡¿QUÉ QUÉ?! – Gritaron absolutamente todos, paralizados…

-¡¿WENDY TIENES UNA HERMANA?! – Lucy, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Charle, Happy, Gajeel y Levy preguntaron totalmente shockeados al unísono.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO, MINNA-SAN YO NO SABÍA! – Wendy seguía en shock y conmocionada, sólo dijo lo primero que pensó...

-Wendy... – Se oyó un susurro que al voltear a ver de quien pertenecía, vieron a Hikary a con ojos vidriosos…

-¡H-Hikary-san!.. – Wendy estaba nerviosa y un poco asustada de que la haya oído, pues lo dijo sin pensar...

-¡Gomene!...y-yo...y-yo no...

-Tranquila Wendy, – Hikary tenía una sonrisa comprensiva. – no tienes por qué preocuparte, no te pido que me tomes como hermana si no quieres, solo...no te preocupes, pensaba decírtelo con más cuidado, pero veo que "alguien" – señaló a Juvia- se me adelantó. – con una risita que salió más como un pequeño sollozo mientras se acercaba a Wendy. – Al menos ya lo sabes, ¿no?, espero podamos ser amigas ya que Makarov-dono me dejo ingresar al gremio. – Dijo acariciándole una mejilla y enseñándole su marca que la tenía en el mismo lugar que Lucy, solo que en la mano izquierda... – y me quería disculpar por la manera en que reaccione, Natsu-san, Lucy-san, Gajeel-san. – Se inclinó un poco, después se volteó hacia el Maestro que había visto todo pero había permanecido en silencio.

-Gracias por aceptarme, Makarov-dono, pero si me disculpa, me gustaría un momento a solas. – Inclinó la cabeza y espero el asentimiento del maestro que no se tardó en llegar.

-Hikary-nee, ¡Matte! – Fue lo último que se escuchó de parte de Juvia. Mientras que Wendy aún estaba tratando de asimilar que de pronto recordaba por qué se le hacía familiar esa persona. Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Gajeel y Levy no estaban mejor, trataban de comprender lo que había pasado hace unos segundo, de pronto el gremio era destruido (bueno eso no era tan extraño), llega una desconocida que además resulta ser hermana de Wendy y amiga de la infancia de Juvia y para acabarla, tiene un aroma muy confuso y extraño... sería menos raro si de pronto apareciera Acnologia lanzando uno de sus impaktruenos **(N/A ok no, no sé qué me pasó en esta parte, simplemente salió xDD)**.

-Qué raro, esto no lo vi en mis visiones. – Charle rompió el silencio, tenía una cara confusa..

-¿Qué...– Comenzó Erza.

-Cojones... – Gray esta vez.

-Acaba… – Natsu.

-De... – Gajeel.

-…Pasar? ... – Finalizó Levy.

-No lo sé, pero creo que lastimé a Hikary-nee... – Dijo por fin Wendy con una sonrisa. – Yo…si quiero tener una hermana, mejor dicho, a mí hermana… y creo que será mejor decírselo ahora. – Wendy tenía una sonrisa más amplia todavía. Todos la miraron sorprendidos y luego asintieron con una sonrisa..

-Te acompañamos – Dijeron al unísono.

-Yo quiero ver qué tipo de magia tiene – Le dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

-Nosotras queremos conocerla mejor. – Esta vez hablaron Lucy y Levy.

-Quisiera ver si ella es de fiar. – Esta vez Erza estaba con las manos en la cintura.

-Yo quiero saber qué relación tiene con Juvia. – Dijeron al unísono Gray y Gajeel con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Hai, Arigatou! – Agradeció feliz, Wendy. Entonces, se dirigieron hacia donde salieron Hikary y Juvia.

* * *

¡Holaaa!

¡Primero que nada quiero agradecer muchísimo a las personas que ya siguen este fic, me emocioné muchísimo al saber que ya tenía 4 seguidores!

También le agradezco su review a que es el primero en dejarme un comentario -dos de hecho- y eso me emocionó muuucho! ¡Gracias!

Y contestando tu review: no creo que ponga mucho sobre el NaLu u otras parejas, posiblemente sólo algunas "insinuaciones" como la que podrás haber visto en este capítulo, pero nada más :).

Sin más espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y trataré de subir más rápido y pronto. ¡De nuevo, gracias!

**¡Cuídense, vean mucho anime y lean manga!**

_**Mittsuki-chan**_


	4. Capítulo 4 - Recordando el pasado

**Disclamer: Fairy Tail no me perteneciente ni sus personajes, ellos pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, la trama de este fic si es mía. **

Antes de empezar quiero aclarar algo que se me había pasado en los anteriores capítulos, sorry.

Lo que está entre +...+ y con negritas es el punto de vista. Ej. **+Normal...+**

Lo que está así: "..." son los pensamientos. Ej. _"Hola, ¿como están?" _

Creo que eso es todo, espero les guste este capítulo más extenso que los demás ^u^.

* * *

**+Juvia...+**

Luego de que Hikary-nee dijera eso Juvia notó que estaba a punto de llorar aunque lo disimulaba bien, ella fue como una hermana para Juvia, ella me cuidó y enseñó magia desde chica, ella tenia 3 años al solo 1 más que yo cuando mis padres me abandonaron, por eso le tengo un gran cariño y es como mi hermana... Claro eso antes de que me raptaran en Phantom Lord, sí, a Juvia la raptaron y separaron de Hikary-nee, porque en ese tiempo Phantom Lord estaba "recolectando" miembros, aunque yo no se que tipo de magia tiene Hika-nee. Irónico, ¿no? Aunque Juvia supone que magia de agua, pero el punto es que Hika-nee termino muy mal herida cuando intentaron llevarse a Juvia a Phantom Lord al verla en ese estado les dije que iría con ellos pero que a dejaran en paz. Ellos accedieron pero Hikary-nee no les dejó hacerlo, a pesar de que era tan pequeña...Hikary-nee les dió pelea...tan enojados estaban que se quisieron descargar con Juvia, pero Hika-nee les dijo algo que Juvia no alcanzó a escuchar pero que terminó convenciéndolos, entonces sólo terminaron cargando a Juvia, sólo recuerdo que terminé gritando el nombre de mi nee-san... y después me golpearon y me desmaye después lo último que supe fue que ya no estaba con Hika-nee, después de eso conocí a Gajeel-kun y... He aquí a Juvia.

Alcanzé a Hika-nee, estaba en un lugar del bosque que no había visto, Juvia vio a Hikary-nee tocando unas flores junto a un hermoso lago que reflejaba la luz de la luna (N/A el lago donde pescan Natsu y Happy pero ¿mejorado? XD)

Y las flores que Hika tocaba crecían nuevas y diferentes, unas eran Orquideas, otros Dalias, Jazmines, y una rara flor que Juvia no conoce (Gloxinea es una flor que parece una rosa roja pero con el borde blanco), ¡Ah! Y pequeñas y delicadas, Flores De Cerezo que adornaban todo alrededor.

Cuando me acerque nee-san volteó y me dio una sonrisa tierna.

-Ju-chan, ¿que haces aquí? –Me preguntó limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Hikary-nee, no llores, pero ¡por favor perdona a Juvia por haberte metido en ese problema! –Le supliqué haciendo una reverencia pequeña, me sentía tan avergonzada, no quería que Hikary-nee se enojara conmigo, al menos no ahora que la acabo de recuperar, pero tal vez ya no me quiere ya que le arruine el momento de estar de nuevo con Wendy-san, sí seguro me odia.

Ante este pensamiento empezé a llorar inconscientemente... hasta que sentí que alguien me abrazaba.

-No llores Ju-chan, –Me susurró.– sabes que nunca podría odiarte, eres mi hermosa pequeña hermanita, la ultima vez que te vi estabas llorando, ahora déjame verte con una sonrisa.– Hikary-nee me sonrió, haciéndome sentir reconfortada y feliz...pero...

-P-pero Hika-nee, te arruine la oportunidad de reunirte con Wendy-san, ¡D-digo!... tu verdadera hermana...– Terminé lo ultimo en voz baja, yo quería mucho a Hika-nee pero no era su verdadera hermana... Y eso lo sabía.

-¡Juvia Loxar!– Me llamó por mi nombre, casi nunca lo hace solo cuando se enoja... Quise sonreír un poco.

\- ¡Nunca, NUNCA! Te reemplazaría, cierto, Wendy es mi verdadera hermana pero...¡tu también! – Me volvió a abrazar, Juvia se sentía tan feliz...sentí unas lágrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas.– Juvia... A pesar de volverme a encontrar con Wendy, eso no te borrara a tí de mi corazón ni a ella aunque no quiera tomarme como su hermana, al contrario, en mi búsqueda por ustedes dos me volví fuerte, conocí a muchas personas, buenas y malas y me dirás cursi o débil pero se ganaron un lugar en mi corazón, y eso nunca las borro a ustedes de mi corazón, al contrario, mi corazón se hizo más grande y ¡me dio más capacidad para amar!, a si que ¡Nunca vuelvas a poner en duda nuestra hermandad! ¿Entiendes?. Te quiero mucho..hermanita.– Después de que me dijo eso sólo pude romper a llorar, ¡pero de felicidad! ¡Hika-nee nunca olvido a Juvia!

**+Normal...+**

Y mientras ellas estaban ahí hincadas y abrazadas en el césped un grupo de magos...¡Qué va! ¡Todo Fairy Tail estaba ahí escuchándolas! Y ahora varios le tomaron confianza a la pelinegra de nombre Hikary, nunca pensaron que la pelinegra fuera de tan noble corazón. Mientras que Wendy ya le empezaba a tomar más cariño y quería ir a unirse a ese abrazo pues ahora recordaba los pocos fragmentos de su pasado que paso junto a su Hermana.

-¿Hi-Hikary-nee? –Preguntó tímidamente. –, ¿C-cómo supiste que Wendy-san era tu hermana? – La duda se reflejaba en sus ojos. Ante esto la pelinegra medio-separo el abrazó que tenía con Juvia dejando unidas sus frente pero a una distancia razonable y dejo descansar sus manos sobre los hombros de la peliazul.

Ante esto todos pusieron más atención ellos también querían saber..

-P-pués...y-yo...antes de encontrarme contigo, unos meses antes mi preciada hermanita...–Se le quebró la voz y comenzó a tembar un poco.– ...Se perdió, estábamos huyendo de los que querían secuestrar a los niños por un llamado, proyecto-R, aunque en realidad ella era una bebé entonces, huí junto con Wendy de donde estábamos para ir a refugiarnos y qué no nos encontraran, nos metimos al bosque y ahí empezé a cazar y entrenar encontré una pequeña cueva y ahí estábamos escondiendonos, duramos así meses, al menos hasta que no se volvió a escuchar nada al respecto, pero un día... No se cómo o por qué pero aparecieron una manada de monos de las nieves (N/A ya saben esos pervertidos que atacaron a Lucy en el 1er 2do episodio) Y los alejé, pero cuando volví...me quería morir en ese mismo instante –De pronto Hikary empezó a tirar gruesas lágrimas, cargadas de sentimientos y miedo, al igual que pequeños sollozos. En vista de eso la Loxar la abrazó, ahora era su turno de dejarla desahogarse...– W-Wendy no estaba, la busqué y busqué en todo el bosque día y noche pero ni señales de ella, entonces regrese a la cueva y ví algo que me dejó atónita... algo brillaba adentro de la cueva rápidamente me acerque a ver que era y lo que ví me dejó paralizada..en ese momento no sabia que era pero después de investigar y pensar conclusiones, llegue a la más lógica... era una escama de Dragón.. Más precisamente de el Dragón del Cielo, Grandine...–

Ante lo dicho por la pelinegra todos, absolutamente todos se quedaron congelados. Aunque hubo a quienes dejó shockeados.

-¿E-estas segura Hika-nee? – Pregunto dudosa Juvia.

-Yo tampoco me lo creía Ju-chan, pero al final sí, solo espere a pedir porque Grandine la cuidara bien...y encontrarla algún día.. y después en mis viajes te encontré a ti, te tome gran cariño, estuvimos juntas todo el tiempo, te amé como a una hermana y lo sigo haciendo –Sonrió con ternura.– ...claro hasta que los malditos de Phantom Lord te atraparon...– Continuó la pelinegra esta vez apretando fuertemente los puños..– pero no te hicieron nada, no ¿Ju-chan? – Preguntó con preocupación la pelinegra.

–No, Hika-nee, no le hicieron nada a Juvia. –Negó con la cabeza. –Pero a ti sí, ¿verdad Hikary? – Preguntó la Loxar a la pelinegra en una pose más seria, la mencionada solo tragó duro, no era bueno cuando la llamaba por su nombre...ella solo negó robóticamente con su cabeza.

-Hikary Shiori...¿Tiene que ver algo con tu magia, cierto? – Preguntó, no, afirmó esta vez la peliazul.

Hikary solo bajó la cabeza para subirla y decir..

-¡Maldición Juvia! ¡¿tenias que usar tus superpoderes de deducción ahora?! –Se quejó exasperada la pelinegra tumbandose en el suelo mientras la peliazul solo sonreía.

\- Ahh...– Suspiro la pelinegra.– Te diré la verdad pero antes... creo que es de mala educacion espiar, ¿No lo creen Natsu-san, Lucy-san, Gray-san, Erza-san..– Se detuvo al no saber más nombres.– ¡Fairy Tail! ¿¡Quieren acompañarnos!? – Gritó Hikary a lo que Juvia solo la miró extrañada..

-¿Qué? –Juvia volteó a todos lados sin ver nada.– ¿C-Cómo? ¿No nos están espiando...o sí?

\- Sí. – Dijo un sonriente pelirrosa, llamado Natsu.-Llevamos escuchando toda su conversación..– Volvió a decir sin pudor alguno.

-¡NATSU! – Gritaron todos a lo que Hikary solo se echó a reír y todos la miraron extrañados.

-Tranquilos, ya lo sabía. – Informó con una sonrisa. – sin ofender, no sirven para esconderse. – Rió. – además las Huelo a kilómetros..

\- ¿Cómo que olernos? – De pronto el ambiente se tornó serio, sin rastro alguno del pequeño humor creado segundos atrás, Natsu y Gajeel se pusieron serios, queriendo confirmar sus sospechas. Y porque no, todos los demás también querían la respuesta de eso. – A eso voy, Juvia afirmó con sus "superpoderesdededucción" o como yo le llamo "presentimientos de familia" que algo de lo que me hicieron aquellos magos de Phantom Lord tiene que ver con mi magia, y como dijo Natsu-san si estaban aquí desde el principio, han de haber visto lo que hice con las flores, ¿No?...– Preguntó esperando recibir una afirmativa, pero Hikary no esperaba que fuese esa la contestación a su pregunta

-Sí, lo vimos todo y OÍMOS todo, nee-san...– Wendy sonreía, y sus ojos estaban un poco acuosos, entonces Hikary entendió que Wendy lo sabía y aceptaba, la quería como su hermana. De nuevo. Hikary al oír eso solo se sorprendió y agachó la cabeza como si intentara procesar lo que su hermana le había dicho. No tardó ni 5 segundos en los que ella volvio a subir la cabeza, mostrando la cara llena de lágrimas que corrían libremente por sus mejillas mientras hipaba un poco, después abrazo a Wendy con toda la ternura del mundo

-¡Wendy! ¡MI HERMANITA VOLVIÓ! – Gritó Hikary a los cuatro vientos, ahora todos miraban aquello con una sonrisa, pues ya sabían el dolor de pasar por una pérdida de un ser querido, enseguida Hikary unió al abrazó a Juvia que se sorprendió ante el acto.

-Te lo dije Ju-chan...el corazón no cambia...– Susurró Hikary aunque fue audible para varios ahí... Juvia solo asintió llorando de felicidad y después de un rato de desahogarse, se separaron y empezaron el relato.

-Gomen por lo de hace un rato. – Se disculpó un poco nerviosa y con la mejillas coloradas Hikary a lo que sus hermanas solo rieron bajito. –Bueno ahora a lo que querían escuchar..¡Ah! Pero antes – Dijo sacando algo de un pequeño cinturón el cual no era visible.– Ju-chan, Wendy-chan esto es para ustedes. – Les dijo mostrandoles lo que parecian ser unos hermosos colgantes entre azulados y blancos. Nadie los habia visto bien por el reflejo del sol, pero cuando los colgantes se dejaron de mover todos se quedaron petrificados incluyendo a Wendy y Juvia.

-E-eso es...– Empezó incrédula Wendy, pero se le cortó la voz. – Sí, Wendy-nee ¿recuerdan que les dije que encontré una escama de Dragón? pues aún la conservo...les hice un collar para cuando llegara este día, yo tengo una...– Hikary sacó un dije brillante en forma de Dragón pequeño de su sudadera, que en realidad era una escama moldeada. – Wendy-nee póntela, y tú también Ju-nee. – Les dijo Hikary mientras se las ponían.

-Es hermosa. –Wendy observó maravillada ante tal dije tan bonito y bien hecho. – Gracias Hikary-neesan.

-Si... Es hermoso, gracias. – Agradeció igual Juvia.

Hikary les sonrió.

– Bien ahora ya comenzaré mi relato..todo empezó cuándo se llevaron a Ju-nee a Phantom Lord. – Ante la mención de eso la actitud de Hikary de inmediato se volvió sombria y su flequillo tapo sus ojos mientras apretaba los puños en señal de impotencia.

**·+FLASHBACK+·**

**+Hikary...+**

Me sentía impotente, furiosa y cansada. Si tan solo esos malditos de Phantom-como-se-llame no hubieran decidido adentrarse en el bosque donde justo entrenaba con la pequeña Juvia...nada de esto estaria pasando, no hubiera sellado mi destino como ahora...pero no permitiré que le hagan daño a mi hermana, vida por vida, vale la pena.

Eso pensaba mientras seguia con mi mirada perdida en la nada después de que se llevarán a Juvia-nee a otro lado, no me dí cuenta cuando un hombre de Phantom se me acercó;

-¡Qué estupidez la que acabas de hacer niñata! – Se burló con una sonrisa de desprecio el hombre. – ¡Dar tu pellejo por el de esa niña estúpida que ni siquiera puede defenderse sola! – Volvió a gritarme el hombre, aunque esta vez sentí un dolor agudo en mi nuca, me estaba agarrando del cabello. Me aferré a la luz para no caer en la inconsciencia que me jalaba cada vez más. Pero entonces caí en la cuenta de las palabras del extraño, ¡¿que se creía el estúpido?! ¡Juvia era muy fuerte y lista! Su comentario me había enfurecido mucho y entonces le escupí en la cara. – ¡Juvia no es estúpida! – Le espeté con mis pocas fuerzas, parece que lo que hice lo enojó, yo sólo Sonreí, se lo merecía. De pronto mi sonrisa se borró para dar paso a un agudo dolor atravesándome la pierna, soltó mi cabello y me dejó caer al suelo, sentí como se me rasgaba un poco la piel pero no grité ni me quejé, no le daría el placer de verme sufrir, además, eso no era gran cosa, había sentido cosas peores.

A él se le borro la sonrisa y frunció el ceño, entonces retorció la katana aún enterrada en mi pierna, esta vez estaba a punto de gritar de dolor, pero me aguanté, no le daría el placer de escucharme gritar ¡no después de haber insultado a Juvia!

-¿Qué te pasa, idiota? ¿acaso has quedado inconsciente? – Ella seguía sin hablar y eso le enfureció. – ¡Eh te hablo estúpida!

El bandido al no escuchar respuesta la pateó con fuerza en el estómago haciendo que se golpeara con una roca en la cabeza y se hiciera un pequeño corte, después el bandido se le acercó y al no ver expresión alguna de dolor se enfadó aun más y la agarró del cabello y le sacó con fuerza la espada haciendo que por fin gimiera un poco e hiciera una mueca de dolor, pero al no estar satisfecho le dijo:

-Vaya, tu aguantas más que la niña estúpida que se llevaron mis compañeros, apenas si la íbamos a tocar ya estaba llorando, no me imagino que hará cuándo la encierre en un cuarto y le haga lo mismo que a ti, aunque, ¿cuánto aguantarías tú? ¿Ehhh? – Se burló acercándose de nuevo a mi el bandido. No, no dejaría que le hiciera eso a Juvia.

-A-alejate de Juvia, e-estúpido.– Traté de hablar.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡No te escucho! – De repente sólo sentí como el filo de la katana se enterraba en un costado de mi estómago, me volví un poco hacia él y le miré con odio, él me volvió a patear pero esta vez di un gritillo audible.

-Nah, creo que me divertiré más con la peliazul idiota, admitamoslo aunque sea una cría es muy bonita. – Se lamió los labios, me repugnó tanto que me dieron ganas de vomitar pero también esta vez sí me sacó de mis casillas porque de milagro me paré de golpe como si nada hubiera pasado, corrí hacia él y saqué una pequeña navaja que cargaba conmigo por si acaso y que no había tenido oportunidad de usar y llena de cólera le grité:

– ¡IDIOTA TÓCALE UN SÓLO PELO A JUVIA Y TE MUERES! – Lo tomé por sorpresa porque no reaccionó al principio, aproveché y se la enterré en el hombro derecho haciendo que soltara su katana, mientras aproveche la distracción y la agarre clavándosela en la pierna izquierda haciendo que gritara de dolor, después corrí para encontrar a Juvia-nee pero en una de esas no en di cuenta y me intentó atacar por detrás pero lo esquivé a duras penas y corrí mas rápido pero no había señales de Juvia y en lo que me paré para tratar de encontrarla me golpeó por detrás... después de eso perdí el conocimiento mientras solo tenia un pensamiento en mente, ¿Cómo Estarás, Juvia-nee?.

**–Rato después –**

Me desperté y estaba en el centro de un círculo en la pared con cadenas en los pies y manos, me duele todo el cuerpo, lo único que recuerdo es que se llevaron a Juvia-nee...¡Rayos! ¿¡Cómo pude ser tan débil?!, solo espero que ella esté bien.

-Vaya, parece que ya despertaste, dime, ¿Qué se siente ser una rata de laboratorio que lo más probable es que muera en la primera sesión? – Me preguntó con un tono de burla en la voz. – Debo admitir que me sorprendiste un poco, eres fuerte para ser una niñata. Y si tu cara no estuviera tan sucia tal vez serías más hermosa que aquella chiquilla. – Me provocó y funcionó, si le hizo algo a Juvia...

-¡Cabrón que le hiciste a Juvia! ¡¿Eh Maldito?! –Grité mas que frustrada y furiosa. – ¡Respóndeme! – Más el solo río como lunático.

-¿En serio quieres saber?, bueno ya que en unos segundos morirás...nada, solamente "las hice pasar por una pequeña prueba". – Me dijo con una sonrisa cínica-lunática. – pero, ¿te digo? Tú saliste mejor. – Sonrió. Y después bajo una palanca que trajo 8 brazos robóticos, con 8 lacrimas diferentes, claro en ese momento yo no sabía que era.

-¡Bienvenida al proyecto Dragón-E.! Ahora todas estas lacrimas de dragón se introducirán en tí, y si tienes suerte, sobrevivirás...aunque claro, eso es imposible.–Podia ver su burla y diversión psicópata en su mirada en mí, ví como comenzaba a bajar las palancas y vi como las lacrimas empezaban a brillar de color deacuerdo a su elemento:

Rojo(Fuego), Azul(Agua), Amarillo(Rayo), Morado(Veneno), Azul Bajito(Cielo), Transparente(Hielo), Blanco(Luz), Negro(Sombras), Gris(Metal), Verde(Naturaleza).

Y vi en cámara lenta como se introducían en mi y yo solo pude gritar del dolor...Antes de volver a perder el conocimiento.

**+Normal...+**

-Y eso fue lo que me hicieron. – Todos estaban en silencio algunos en shock y otros perdidos. Hikary dudó en en contarles la segunda parte de eso o no, pero al final decidió que era lo mejor. – Aunque... Aún hay más.

-Hikary-nee, Juvia también desea contar lo que pasó cuando Phantom Lord se la llevó. – Hikary asintió en silencio.

**+Juvia...+**

Después de que Juvia perdiera el conocimiento solo recuerdo que se llevaron a Hikary-nee, poco después desperté en la cama de un cuarto sucio y estaba con mi ropa desgarrada y todo mi cuerpo dolía también tenía algunos motetes y rasguños, Juvia pensó lo peor en ese momento, pero después alguien abrió la puerta de ese sucio cuarto, era un hombre de estatura normal, con cabello recogido hacia atrás color negro, tenía un bigote igualmente negro, y ojos morados, tenia una especie de abrigo color morado con un pantalón rayado medio holgado y zapatos puntiagudos, y cuando entro cerró la puerta tras de sí, Juvia solo se encogió en su lugar mientras el hombre se le acercaba hasta quedar en el borde de la cama.

-Vaya, vaya, una nueva integrante, ¿eh? – Sonrió el hombre a Juvia mientras se recargaba más hacia la misma y le tomaba un mechón de cabello.

-Que lindo tu cabello, pequeña, deja me adivinar, ¿maga de agua?, creo que nos seras útil ya que no tenemos ningún mago de agua por aquí...– Le comentó el desconocido con una sonrisa cínica hacia Juvia.

-C-como sabe eso, ¿Qué le hicieron a Hikary-nee?, ¡¿Quien es usted?! – Grité por fin, estaba asustada y nerviosa, quería ver a Hikary-nee, sentí que las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos, el hombre pareció sorprenderse y se separo bruscamente de mí dando una sonrisa burlona y dijo:

-¡Oh querida, que modales los míos!, soy el maestro José. Tú maestro. Y en cuanto a esa otra mocosa, probablemente ya este muerta, no tenía ningún poder mágico así que no nos era de utilidad. – Informó él extraño llamado Jose a Juvia con una sonrisa de superioridad, a lo que al oír esto solo pude taparme la boca con las manos y llorar.

-Pónte cómoda Ju-chan..– Le dijo finalizando el hombre y saliendo de la habitación.

Juvia solo se quedo llorando en silencio y...sola...de nuevo.

**+Normal...+**

-Ju-Juvia...– Susurró Gray, tenía las manos en puños y sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza y furia asesina contenida. Quería moverse a abrazarla, pero si lo hacía destruiría algo o iría corriendo a buscar al hijo de puta que le había hecho algo a si a su Juvia.

Juvia lo escuchó y levanto la cabeza hacia Gray, ella le sonrió. Después volteó la cabeza hacia su hermana, Hikary estaba igual que Gray sólo que ella abrazó a Juvia, susurrándole un "Perdóname Ju-chan".

Y prosiguió con su parte.

**+Flasback recuerdos de Hikary. Normal...+**

Se veía un cuarto sucio y descuidado, se oía un gotero y los sonidos de unos pasos en el agua, al centro de esa habitación se vea a una niña pelinegra que estaba tirada en el piso parecía de unos 3 años que parecía haber sufrido bastantes golpes y maltratos, vestía un vestido de tirantes blanco, desgastado, manchado de un poco de sangre seca y sucio por la tierra.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos.

-Wow, parece que nos sacamos la lotería, no crees, ¿Aria? – Preguntó un hombre de cabello color negro con una raya blanca recogido en una cola de caballo no tan larga y con una raya blanca y negra que pasaba de su mejilla, en medio de su nariz, hasta la otra mejilla, vestía un pantalón no tan holgado negro y zapatos negros como de ninja, junto con una blusa negra y una katana al costado.

– ¡Oh Totomaru!, ¡es tan triste ver a una pobre niñita en ese estado tan lamentable!, *snif, snif*, creo que ellos se pasaron un poco. – Lamentó otro hombre un poco más alto y regordete, que respondía al nombre de Aria.

\- ¿Q-que me pasó?, ¿Q-que me hicieron..? – Murmuró la niña con voz débil mientras hacia su mejor esfuerzo para pararse.

-Oh nada, solo fuiste la primera persona que tuvo el honor y privilegio de convertirse en la arma más poderosa de Phantom Lord, ¿No es encantador? – Dijo el hombre de nombre Totomaru mientras daba una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿C-cómo que arma?...¡¿Q-qué me hicieron?! – Gritó desesperada Hikary con un poco más de fuerzas...entonces el hombre llamado Totomaru le pegó una cachetada.

-Tch, ¡que ruidosa eres, estas consciente de tu estado y todavía te piensas levantarnos la voz! – Finalizó dándole una patada que la tiro al piso pues estaba muy enojado. – ¡solo eres un títere que se ofreció por la vida de otro!... hablando de eso, creó que le haré una visita a nuestra nueva integrante J-U-V-I-A-C-H-A-N... – Le dijo tratando de provocarla.

-Totomaru no creo que sea buena idea provocarla, todavía no hemos probado el control que tiene, si algo falla, los siguientes en sufrir seremos nosotros. Además viste lo que le hizo a él. – Le advirtió el hombre regordete.

\- ¡Urusai, Aria!, ¿Crees que esta estúpida puede hacernos algo?, ¡Por favor!, solo es una sucia zorrilla al igual que todas las demás, ella sólo quería ser fuerte para entrar a esos estúpidos gremios "blancos" no tuvo ni siquiera el valor de ir en ayuda de su amiga cuando esta gritaba por ayuda mientras la... Olvidalo, aunque claro dudo que se acuerde de lo que le hicieron a su amiguita...– Se burló dando una gran carcajada mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra dispuesto a darle un golpe

Y cuando iba a patearle en el estómago...una mano le detuvo el pie, volteo a ver de quien se trataba y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era la mano de la niña. Le recorrió un pequeño escalofrío al ver su mirada, sus ojos eran rojos y opacos.

-¿Qué le hiciste qué a Juvia...? – Preguntó la niña mientras el hombre calló y gritó de dolor mientras se agarraba la pierna que sangraba pues las uñas de la niña se le había clavado en la pierna..¡Pero que uñas parecían más garras!

-¡Suéltame mocosa estúpida! – Le gritó Totomaru mientras trataba de alejar a Hikary de el, pero solo logró que la nombrada ejerciera más fuerza.

-¡Aria, ayudame quitamela de encima! – Gritó Totomaru desesperado el el piso, estaban en un lugar especial anti-magia por lo que no la podía utilizar. – ¡Aria!

Y cuándo Aria se disponía a ayudarlo Hikary habló:

\- Ah, ah. –Negó Hikary moviendo la cabeza negativamente, y encajando más las uñas. – Totomaru-kun, te toca a TÍ ayudarlo... – Le dijo por último mientras se lanzaba a Aria y antes de que pudiera reaccionar lo tiro contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente..

-T-o-t-o-m-a-r-u-k-u-n. – Le llamó despacio y pausadamente Hikary (N/A Al estilo Flare xD) acercándose hasta quedarse de cuclillas a un lado de Aria. – Ahora, ¿vas a ayudarlo? – Le preguntó mientras acercaba sus uñas-garras a Aria.

-¿Me estas amenazando? – Le preguntó Totamaru con una sonrisa burlesca. – Hazle lo que quieras no es más que un miembro más de este gremio, su vida no vale nada. – Le dijo finalizando y ensanchando más su sonrisa.

Por lo último dicho, Hikary se levanto de junto a Aria y se acerco a Totomaru agarrándolo de la camisa y arrastrándolo a lo que alcanzaba de la pared por su estatura pero con brusquedad, aunque había un pequeño detalle, sus ojos ya no eran rojo opaco, eran rojos como la sangre.

-¿Sabes? – Empezó Hikary –Tienes razón, solo es un miembro más de este apestoso lugar, porque no merecen llamarse gremio, pero te equivocas en una cosa..– Dijo tratando de pegarlo más a la pared acercando sus garras a su cuello. – Su vida vale, aunque sea un poco, más que la tuya. – y lo soltó y cayó al piso quedando inconsciente en el acto.. – Ju-nii, no te puedo sacar conmigo ahora, soy demasiado débil y no te quiero hacer daño...Prometo que Aprenderé a controlar mi magia y vendré por ti...Onegai cuidate...es una promesa.

**·+Fin Flashback+· **

* * *

¡Holaa! ¿Que tal les va?

¡A mi súper porque acabo de terminar exámenes y veo que este fic les esta gustando a muchos!

¡Muchas gracias! Espero disfruten de este capítulo, les guste y dejen un review :)

**¡Que les vaya bien, vean anime y lean manga! (Y a los que estudien saquen 10 en sus exámenes x) ).**

_**Mittsuki-chan.**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Confianza de grupo

**¡Hola, disculpen por el retraso! Creía que podría actualizar y subir más capítulos gracias a que terminé mis exámenes pero no fue así. Disculpas, espero les guste el cap.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece ni sus personajes, ellos pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Sólo la trama de este fic y algunos OC (Hikary) son míos. **

* * *

**+Normal...+**

Todos, todos se quedaron atónitos con la historia, sabían cómo fue la infancia de Juvia, o al menos eso creían hasta ahora, nunca hubieran imaginado lo lejos que estaban Y luego la chica nueva del gremio... Casi parecía sacado de un cuento de terror.

Wendy tenia las manos en la boca, no se esperaba que su hermana haya pasado por cosas tan horribles y Juvia tampoco.

Lucy y Levy estaban igual que Wendy... Natsu, Gray, y al igual que varios de ahí tenían los puños apretados en señal de impotencia por su amiga... Y nueva compañera, aunque aún tenían sus dudas. Mirajane tenia la mirada baja con los puños apretados y Juvia solo tenia la mirada seria al igual que Hikary recordando como sufrió.

Y por ultimo el maestro estaba con los ojos cerrados completamente serio.

-Bueno...y pues se podría decir que esa es nuestra historia, ¿no Ju-nee? – Le sonrió dándole apoyo con la mirada a Juvia la cual solo le tomó la mano y le sonrió. Hikary vio a Wendy que temblaba un poco.

-Wendy-nee, no llores ¿sí?, eso ya pasó.. – Le dijo tomándole el brazo y sonriendole amorosamente.

-Bueno veo que ambas tienen una historia. – Habló por fin el maestro, a lo que solo Juvia y Hikary asintieron. – Y dime Hikary-san, ¿tú...no sabes si siguieron "experimentando" lo del proyecto Dragón-E?. – Preguntó serio y calmado el maestro, mientras Hikary pusó una mirada seria.

-Máster...– Susurró con un deje de reproche Mirajane pues creía que ya era suficiente con hacerle recordar su pasado a la nueva integrante sin embargo el Maestro lo ignoró.

-A eso voy, Máster, veo que les debo un gran favor por acabar a Phantom Lord y cuidar de mis imoutos... – Agradeció silenciosamente con una mascara de seriedad en su rostro. – Y no, no siguieron con el Proyecto Dragón-E, ¿la razón?, falta de planeación y recursos...Phantom Lord nunca fue un gremio muy poderoso se podría decir, tenía muchas grietas que nunca cerraron..al contrario, las fueron abriendo más y más, hasta que al final...cayeron. – Finalizó.

-Mhh, ya veo...– Makarov se removió un poco notando la frialdad de la noche cayendo sobre ellos.

-Se está haciendo de noche y empieza a hacer frío, creo que lo mejor será que te quedes aquí, Hikary-san, puedes ir a la casa de Lucy a pasar la noche, ¿No, Lucy?. – Ofreció el maestro con una sonrisa a lo que Lucy sólo suspiró... Y Hikary rió..

-Tranquila Lucy-san, no hace falta que hagas eso. – Dijo dándole una sonrisa comprensiva. – Yo veré en donde me puedo quedar a dormir..

-N-no, esta bien, puedes quedarte en mi casa si así quieres claro.. – Dijo un poco nerviosa "Privacidad, onegai Kami-sama, privacidad solo UNA vez.." pedía mentalmente la rubia, no es que quisiera ser descortés pero ya suficiente tenia con 5 días a la semana despertando en el sofá y es que por arte de magia siempre terminada despertandose en él...Hikary se dio cuenta de esta pequeña reacción y solo sonrió muy levemente.

-Enserio Lucy-san, no hace falta, a demás creo que ya tienes planes para esta noche.– Dijo apuntando con el dedo a su hombro que hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta del peso extra y cuando volteó vio un -con un enorme chichón en la cabeza- Natsu dormido apoyado en su hombro y abrazándole ligeramente la cintura.

Lucy se sonrojo y intento quitar los fuertes brazos que rodeaban su cintura, pero solo logró que la apretara un poco más...casi todos rieron ante este comportamiento y algunos sólo los miraron picaramente, Lucy solo suspiró sin saber cuándo y cómo Natsu habia llegado a dormirse justo así. Su único consuelo de momento era que sabía que cuando llegaran a su casa la soltaría. De nuevo suspiró, adiós cama, hola sofá..

-Nee-san, te puedes quedar en Fairy Hills con Juvia y conmigo, si quieres..– Ofreció la pequeña Wendy a lo que Juvia asintió.

-Arigatou, Wendy-nii, sí me gustaría.. – Aceptó con una sonrisa.

-Ara, Ara, parece que ya es un poco tarde, ¿no cree Máster?.– Dijo Mirajane mientras miraba el oscuro y frío cielo..

-Sí, Mirajane, bueno mocosos.– Dijo Makarov mientras los miraba. – Será mejor que descansen bien, porque mañana a primera hora los quiero aquí en el gremio, tenemos que reconstruirlo antes de que lleguen los demás que están en las misiones. – Dijo Makarov con el ceño medio fruncido.

-¡Aye Sir!

**+Lucy...+ **

Después de escuchar la historia de la chica nueva me dio un poco de lástima, aunque también me causo sorpresa e intriga, pues no aclaró su magia o en qué consistía el proyecto. Mhp, le preguntare mañana cuando vaya al gremio, ahora solo quiero llegar a mi casa y darme una buena ducha..."Aunque primero tengo que quitarme a Natsu de encima", ante este pensamiento me recorrió una gota de sudor por la nuca...

*-*-*-*-+Rato Después+-*-*-*-*

Después de llegar a mi casa arrastrando a conmigo a Natsu...¿porque?, porque cuando pregunte quien me podría ayudar a quitarme lo de encima mágicamente TODOS desaparecieron, ¡hasta la chica nueva!, por fin logré quitarme lo de encima y lo dejé delicadamente en la alfombra (N/A síclaro "delicadamente"e.e), después me fui a duchar.

+Más tiempo después+

-¡Ahh que bien me sentó ese baño! – Me estiré mientras salía del baño con mi ya acostumbrada pijama.

-¿Uh? – Miré confundida la habitacion en penumbras. – Creí que había puesto a Natsu en el sillón. Supongo que se despertó y se fue...– Seguí hablando en voz alta restandole importancia.

Temblé y me estremecí un poco por el aire que se colaba de la ventana abierta.

-Brr, hace mucho frío, tan caliente que estaba en la mañana. – Refunfuñe cerrando la ventana.– ¡Mhp! Q-que frío esta el cuarto...– Seguí hablando sola, mientras me acomodaba en mi cama de espaldas a la pared...estaba temblando un poco pero igual tenia sueño, fuí cerrando mis ojos poco a poco mientras el sueño me consumía.

Después sentí que un extraño calor me embargaba y algo fuerte me tomaba por la cintura.

"De seguro es Natsu" pensé de inmediato...pero después de recapacitar lo que dije abrí los ojos de golpe mientras me sonrojaba a más no poder "¿¡Qué está haciendo aquí?!, ¿¡no se supone que se había ido?!" "¡Además está en MI casa, en MI cama..! ¡TOMANDOME POR LA CINTURA!, ¡No debería hacer eso!" – Sentía mi cara arder mientras seguía pensando mucho más nerviosa y un poco furiosa por dejarle hacer esto sin echarlo a patadas de mi casa. Cuando me disponía a echarlo de mi casa a patadas sentí otra oleada de frío, que inmediatamente fue contrarrestada por el calor que emitía Natsu. – "P-pero, es tan cálido y bastante cómodo...". – Me susurró mi corazón mientras me dejaba envolver por el calor que emitía Natsu... ¡¿QUE ESTOY HACIENDO?! "¡N-NO Lucy el está invadiendo TÚ casa, TÚ cama, TÚ..." – De nuevo mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir que Natsu me acercaba un poco más a su cuerpo. – "B-bueno sólo lo dejare pasar por esta noche, de todos modos no le hará daño a nadie, ¿cierto?..". – Me convencí a mi misma mientras me volteaba y me apegaba más a Natsu..

-Buenas noches. – Susurré mientras caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Buenas noches..Luce..

**+Normal...+**

Por otra parte afuera de Fairy Hills iban caminando tres chicas, dos peliazules y una pelinegra, se les veía muy contentas.

-Entonces..¿J-Juvia puede decirte W-Wendy-neechan? – Preguntó una tímida Juvia a una un poco sonrojada Wendy y Charle sólo estaba mirando de reojo a Hikary, pero al oír eso de Juvia se sobresaltó y volteo a verla con cara de sorpresa. – C-Claro…sólo si tú quieres, Wendy-san. – Agregó Juvia volteando un poco la cabeza sonrojada y con una mirada de tristeza.

-¡Sí me gustaría, ¿Juvia-neesan? – Respondió Wendy con una sonrisa y las mejillas rosas a Juvia que tenía una sonrisa.

-¡Waa, tan rápido se olvidaron de mí! – Habló Hikary con lágrimas y cara de tristeza falsas. Las dos voltearon a verlas un poco sorprendidas y sonrosadas de vergüenza.

-¡Hehe, estoy bromeando, me alegra mucho que se lleven bien! Pero hay alguien a quien quisiera me presentaran...—Hikary volteó a ver a Charle.

Charle al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella se sonrojo ligeramente, se cruzó de brazos y volteo la cara.

Wendy se sonrojo mucho, ¡había olvidado a Charle!.

-¡Ah, Sumimasen, Charle ella es Hikary-neesan, Hikary-neesan ella es Charle mi compañera Exceed. – Presentó Wendy, cargando a Charle en sus brazos.

Hikary se recargo un poco sobre sus rodillas y extendió su mano hacia Charle.

-¡Hola, mucho gusto señorita Charle!, como Wendy dijo soy su hermana y también de Ju-chan. – Le sonrió apuntado hacia Juvia. – Gracias por cuidar a Wendy en mi ausencia, Charle-san, espero nos podamos llevar bien, ¿nee?. – Hikary miró a Charle con una sonrisa aún más grande.

Charle le acepto la mano un poco más tranquila, y con una media sonrisa.

-Igualmente Hikary-san. – Respondió amablemente la exceed.

-¡Yosh!, pues ya se está poniendo frío, ¿falta mucho para llegar a FairyHills?. – Preguntó Hikary a las peliazules. Y exceed.

-S-sí, es cierto, ya se está poniendo un poco más frío. – Wendy estaba un poco temblorosa al igual que Juvia, aunque esta no temblaba tanto ya que llevaba su usual ropa invernal.

-Wendy... – Charle abrazó un poco a la nombrada para tratar de transmitirse calor mutuamente, empezaba a oscurecerse más y para plus parecía que en cualquier momento llovería.

-Wendy-chan, toma. – Le dijo Hikary a Wendy dándole su sudadera negra, quedando sólo en una ligera camisa de tirantes roja.

-¡N-no Hikary-neesan, y-yo no tengo t-tanto f-frío. – Cuando termino Wendy se sonrojo y trató de parar el castañeo de sus dientes.

-¡Anda, tómala no quiero que te enfermes hermanita, y tu Ju-chan. – Volteó a verla mientras la apuntaba.

-Ven, no quiero que te enfermes..– Le dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Wendy póntela por favor, Charle también tiene frío. – Le pidió de nuevo Hikary a la peliazul mientras ésta vio a Charle y se puso la sudadera mientras su hermana le abrazaba por lo hombros.

De pronto las 2 empezaron a sentir un calor extraño, bastante reconfortante y protector,

"Es como el de Natsu-san" – Pensó Wendy

Wendy y Juvia estaban confundidas ¿de donde provenía ese extraño pero reconfortante calor?..

Las 3 estuvieron en silencio disfrutando un poco de esa agradable sensación hasta que Juvia habló.

-¿Hi-Hikary-neesan?. – dudó. – ¿N-no sientes algún calor extraño?

-¿Ahh?, Ahh, no. Pero creo que se a que te refieres, cuando lleguemos a donde viven les explicaré todo. – Les dijo Hikary con una sonrisa mientras apresuraban el paso.


	6. Capítulo 6 - La magia de Hikary

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no son míos, sólo la trama de este fic y algunos OC's (Hikary)**

Espero les guste este cap. ^u^

* * *

Capítulo anterior:

_¿Ahh?, Ahh no. Pero creo que se a qué te refieres, cuando lleguemos a FairyHills les explicaré todo.-les dijo Hikary con una sonrisa._

* * *

-¡Waa, que bonito! — Decía emocionada e infantilmente la pelinegra mientras que a las peliazules y a Charle les bajaba una gota de sudor por la nuca.

Resulta que después de llegar a Fairy Hills empezó a llover y decidieron quedarse en la habitación de Juvia, ya que la de Wendy era más pequeña y Hikary no tenía habitación.

-Entonces Hikary-san, ¿que nos ibas a explicar sobre el extraño calor que sentimos..? —preguntó Charle.

-Ya, ya voy Charlie-san, sólo dos cosas antes de empezar:

1: ¡Ju-chan! ¿éste tipo pelinegro es tu novio? — Preguntó Hikary con cara seria, agarrando un muñeco de Gray. Juvia se sonrojo, y Wendy se dispuso a escuchar y ver la habitación como Charle aunque no había mucho que ver, nunca habían entrado a la habitación de Juvia pero dondequiera que miraban había algo de Gray. Les bajó una gota de sudor por la nuca al ver a un sillón en forma de Gray.

-¿G-Gray-sama?, a Juvia le gusta Gray-sama pero él no sabe que es novio de Juvia. Además, fue el único aparte de Gajeel-kun que trato bien a Juvia, además Gray-Sama es muy guapo y amable..y.. — Decía y balbuceaba miles de cosas Juvia sobre su "Gray-sama" con corazones en los ojos.

A Hikary le resbalo una gota por la nuca, no debía de mencionar a "Gray-Sama" a menos de que quisiera deshacerse de Juvia…

-Bu-bueno, etto, ¡Ju-chan! — Le grito Hikary haciendo despertar de su ensoñación a Juvia. —Gracias..

¡Segunda cosa!: Charlie-san sólo dime Hikary, ¿Si?, o como quieras, sólo no formalices ¿ok? — Le dijo con una sonrisa. — ¡Ah y te puedo decir ¿Charlie-chan o prefieres Charle-san, o señorita Charle? — Preguntó con un poco de timidez.

Wendy sabía que Charle era algo fría, así que trató de decirle a su hermana que no se preocupara, pero la respuesta de Charle la dejo algo extrañada y sorprendida, igual a Juvia, porque aunque no conocía mucho a Charle sabía que la gatita era poco expresiva.

-C-Charlie o S-señorita C-Charle no estaría m-mal, Hi-Hikary... — Charle tenía un poco de rubor en las mejillas y la cabeza volteada hacia el piso. Hikary sonrió y abrazó a Charle que se sorprendió, pero no deshizo el abrazo, se sentía bien como cuando abrazaba a Wendy…

-Bueno...entonces acérquense, Ju-chan, Wendy-chan, les contaré todo acerca de mí. — Les dijo Hikary aun con Charle en brazos —Mm, les haré más bien una mini biografía sobre mí.

Ellas asintieron.

-Mi nombre completo es: Shiori Hikary Loxvell... — Silencio. — ok, sí, lo acabó de inventar...-dijo "Loxvell" un poco avergonzada ante las risas de las chicas, y gatita.

-Te queda bien Hikary-neesan… — Dijo Marvell y Juvia asintió. — Como nombre de superhéroe. Heroína, en tu caso. — Dijo Juvia. Wendy se rió junto con la peliazul en acuerdo al apellido.

-Ya, ya. — Se avergonzó Hikary inflando las mejillas ante el "cumplido" de sus hermanas..

\- Bueno, ahora lo que me gusta es…— Hikary sacó una gran lista que rodó por todas partes, a Wendy, Juvia y Charle les recorrió una gota de sudor por la nuca.

-Etto... ¿H-Hikary-neesan..? — Habló Loxar mientras se inventaba algo para pasar de la laaarga lista, Hikary la volteo a ver y Juvia dijo:

\- ¿Y-y sí mejor nos hablas de tu magia? — Preguntó tratando de sacarle vuelta al tema.

Hikary suspiró y volvió su rostro serio.

-Debí imaginar que no podría aplazar más esto… —Dijo en un tono relajado tratando de esconder su tensión y leve tristeza lo que no pasó desapercibido por Loxar que puso cara de arrepentimiento.

-¡G-Gomenasai Hikary-neesan! — Trató de disculparse porque recordó lo que le contó en el bosque. — Si quieres mejor lee tu lis...

—No... Está bien. — Le interrumpió sonriendo Wendy que hasta hace unos momentos no entendía porque la Loxar quería cambiar el tema también recordó lo que escuchó en el bosque.

-Nee-san… — Susurró Wendy, pero Hikary le revolvió los cabellos y sonrió.

-¡Pues bien!, ¡será mejor que..!

-¡Esperen!, ¡nosotras también queremos escuchar! — Interrumpió una pelirroja abriendo la puerta de golpe, a lo que le siguió un grito:

-¡ERZA! — Gritó una chica detrás de la puerta.

-¡Erza-san! — Gritaron sorprendidas Wendy y Juvia. — ¡¿Levy?! — volvieron a gritar más sorprendidas, de Erza se lo esperaban pero... ¿Levy espiando?..

-Erza-san. — Saludo serena la pelinegra y haciendo saludando con la cabeza. — Levy-san... —volvió a saludar.

-Se han tardado en entrar... — Dijo a lo que Levy la vio algo avergonzada.

-¿Y-ya sabías que estábamos aquí... Hi- Hikary-san? — Preguntó Levy con las mejillas rojas.

-Sí, Levy-san, pero eso no importa, veo que Erza-san está interesada en nuestra conversación así que, ¿por qué no mejor entran y nos acompañan? — Invitó con una sonrisa que la peliazul devolvió entrando un poco menos cohibida.

-Sí, anda Levy, siéntate con nosotras. —Le dijo tranquilamente la pelirroja con una pijama rosa de espadas, sentada con las piernas cruzadas junto a Juvia.

-E-Erza-san... — Susurraron las peliazules suspirando, y a Hikary le resbalo una gotita de sudor estilo anime mientras Levy entraba, cerraba la puerta y se acomodaba.

-Bien.. pues, ¿recuerdan lo que dije anteriormente cuando nos estaban espiando? — Preguntó mientras las demás afirmaban con la cabeza.

-Entonces, soy algo así como...Un Dragón Slayer...¡Pero…! — Dijo seria mientras Juvia y Levy.

-¡¿EHH?! ¡¿ERES COMO GAJEEL/WENDY?! — Gritaron Levy y Juvia respectivamente.

-A-algo así… —Respondió un poco aturdida. — Pero no lo soy completamente… — Completó algo más bajo bajando la cabeza.

Erza se sorprendió

-¿C-cómo que incompleta? — Preguntó confundida.

-Pues… es algo que ni yo entiendo muy bien, pero es como decir que soy mitad Dragón Slayer y mitad maga cualquiera, sería un poco como la magia de Wendy, su magia de Dragón Slayer del Cielo es de combate pero también de apoyo...algo así es mi magia, significa que sólo la uso en caso de necesidad, porque al haberme hecho Dragón Slayer por medio de un experimento y por haberme introducido todas las lacrimas de Dragón Slayer junto… es como desatar tu propia auto destrucción.. —Relataba con su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos. Entonces Erza abrió un poco sus ojos recordando cuando hace ya bastante tiempo trabajaron juntos los gremios para destruir Nirvana..cuando Jellal puso un sello de auto destrucción en él..

_"¡¿Porque piensas eso..?, ¡Eso...!"_ — Se reprendió mentalmente la pelirroja volteando su cabeza y cubriendo sus ojos con su flequillo… —_"Ya pasó.."_.

-Y...algo así es mi magia, es decir… — Volvió a hablar la pelinegra aun con su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos. — Ocupar la magia de Dragón Slayer es algo fácil para los que fueron criados por dragones, pero insertar una lacrima es doloroso, si tu cuerpo no es suficientemente fuerte para soportar la introducción podrías morir… además si no sabes controlar ese tipo de magia podrías morir por la sobrecarga de emociones que te llevaría el saberte haber sobrevivido a un experimento de ese tipo, o si te dejas llevar por emociones negativas podrías convertirte una un arma mortal sin control, así quisieron hacer conmigo, pero algo fallo o yo que sé, pero no lo lograron en parte tiene que ver la voluntad de la persona…Sí, creo que logre controlarme gracias a mi voluntad pero bueno.. — Finalizó.

Silencio.

-Oh…ya veo…Y, Hikary-san, ¿tú no tienes algún otro tipo de magia?, me refiero a que dices que sólo usas magia de Dragón Slayer en caso de emergencia, entonces… ¿Cuál es la magia que ocupas diariamente? — Preguntó Scarlet. Juvia, Levy y Wendy se acercaron un poco más.

-¡Oh, cierto!, lo olvidaba he he he. — Le resbaló una gotita en su nuca. — Pero sólo llámenme Hikary o como les guste, ¿Sí? — Respondió con una sonrisa, Erza la correspondió con una suave curva en sus labios y Levy la vio y sonrió. —Pues ocupo la magia de reequipamiento como tu Erza-san, pero generalmente solo reequipo armas. También hago algo que no sé si se cuente como magia, pero creo que es más cosa mía… — Lo último lo susurró. — Puedo crear una especie de barrera en quienes yo elija y así sus atacantes o los "enemigos" no los podrán lastimar con su magia. Además puedo manipular cualquier objeto a mi favor, ya sea doblarlo, disiparlo, cambiarlo, romperlo o simplemente exterminarlo. — Explicaba con una sonrisa dejando boquiabiertas a las chicas, Erza se mantenía serena pero con una expresión de sorpresa que no pudo ocultar.

\- ¡Esa es mi Onee-chan! — Dijeron al unísono Wendy y Juvia con una expresión de orgullo, brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados y una estrellita tintineante a un lado de su cabeza.

Hikary y Levy rieron ante la acción de las chicas, Charle sonrió un poco y la cara de sorpresa de Erza pasó a una de desconfianza.

_"¿Cómo es que puede manejar ese tipo de magia si ni siquiera puedo sentir una pizca de poder mágico en ella?"_ — Pensó incrédula.

_"Por ahora será mejor mantenerla vigilada, mañana hablaré con el maestro"_ — Decidió.

Wendy bostezo mientras se estiraba un poco con sus mejillas coloreadas.

-¿Wendy-chan ya tiene sue... — Juvia fue interrumpida por su propio bostezo a lo que sus mejillas se colorearon al igual que las de Wendy. —G-Gomen. —Se disculpó apenada.

-¿Qué hora será? — Preguntó Levy.

-Mm, no lo sé Levy, déjame ver... — Respondió Erza reequipando...¿¡Un reloj?!.

-Creí que sólo podía reequipar armaduras... — Susurro Levy a Juvia con una gotita en su nuca..

-Um, las 12:00 am. — Contestó la pelirroja.

-¡¿LAS 12?! — Exclamaron todas impresionadas, no esperaban que pasara tanto tiempo, pareciera que apenas habían pasado 5 minutos.

-¡Erza, mañana tenemos que reparar el gremio! — Le recordó Levy.

-¡Cierto!, ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡¿Porque no habías dicho nada Levy?! — Reprendió la pelirroja a la peliazul.

-P-pero Erza…

-Será mejor que nos vayamos. — Le interrumpió la pelirroja jalando a Levy del brazo para sacarla de ahí.

-¡E-Esperen Levy, Erza! — Les habló la pelinegra mientras se paraba de golpe, extrañando a las chicas. — ¡P-Por favor no le digan a nadie de esto! ¡Porfavor! — Les suplicó juntando sus manos.

-¿Eh, que cosa Hikary-san? —Preguntó extrañada Levy.

-D-de que manejo la magia de Dragón Slayer... — Susurró.

-¿Porque no...? — Iba a preguntar la Levy, pero Erza negó.

-Está bien, no le diremos a nadie. —Erza estaba seria. —Pero ¿Alguien más sabe de tu magia?

-S-sí, el Maestro Makarov y Mirajane-san. — Le respodió Hikary.

Eso hizo tranquilizar en cierta forma a Erza, pero de todos modos mañana iría a hablar con el maestro.

Bueno, entonces nosotras nos vamos, adiós Juvia, Wendy, Hikary. — Se despidió la pelirroja y Levy movió la mano en señal de despedida, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

-¡Adiós! — Contestaron todas al unísono.

-Aaahhww. — Bostezó la pelinegra.— Vaya, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana tendremos que levantarnos temprano… — Les sugirió a las peliazules.

-Sí, Juvia ya tiene sueño… — se estiró.

-S-sí, Wendy también... — Imitó inconscientemente la pequeña Dragon Slayer haciendo reír a las mayores y ella se coloreo un poco.

-Hihihi, que tierna imouto. — Hikary le sonrió, haciendo sonreír a la niña por su cumplido.

-O-Oigan, ¿dónde está Charle? — Pregunto esta vez Juvia echando un vistazo a la habitación.

-Oh, ella se fue a dormir hace rato, espero no te moleste Juvia-neesan. — Se disculpó Wendy.

-No, en absoluto. Pero creo que nosotras también deberíamos dormir… — Contestó mientras se paraba. — Sigan a Juvia.

Las chicas se pararon la siguieron hasta un cuarto con una gran cama y un bultito blanco con orejitas en ella.

-¡Kawaii! — Dijeron las chicas.

-Ohhw, bueno, Juvia cree que deberían dormir aquí y Juvia ira al sillón… — Dijo un poco desanimada.

-No Ju-chan, yo iré al sillón si quieren… — Replicó la pelinegra.

-N-no, nee-san, yo…puedo ir a mi habitación. — Les dijo Wendy un poco triste.

-Umm, ya sé, Wendy puedes ir en medio con Charlie, Juvia a tu izquierda y yo en la derecha, ¿Sí? — Propuso sonriente.

-¡Sí! — Asintieron de acuerdo acomodándose en sus respectivos lugares.

Cuando ya la única que faltaba era la pelinegra, se acercó a ellas y les dio un beso en la frente a cada una, ellas se sonrojaron y cuando la pelinegra se dio cuenta de su acción se sonrojo mientras se disculpaba

-¡Gomen, es que siempre hacia eso cuando ustedes se iban a dormir! — Se excusó. Entonces las peliazules sonrieron y le dieron un beso en la frente a la pelinegra sorprendiéndola.

-Gracias...buenas noches… — Les respondió sonriendo y acomodándose, lo último que se escuchó y vio fue un aplauso y las luces apagándose.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? espero les esté yendo bien.

Esta vez actualice un poco más rápido y espero seguir así y lograr hacerme un espacio todos los días para editar y poder publicar más pronto.

Por cierto acá en México ya fué el día de las Madres... Lo sé me retrase en las felicitaciones pero espero que la hayan pasado bien con sus mamás.

¡Felicidades a las madres!

¡Pásensela bien, cuídense y vean mucho anime!

**_Mittsuki-chan._**


	7. Capítulo 7- La primera mañana

¡Hola, hola, hola! :D, aquí Mittsuki reportándose después de casi un mes sin aparecer con un nuevo capítulo /.\, ¡mil disculpas!, no he podido actualizar aunque quería! TnT.

Bueeeeno, no los aburro más, espero disfruten este mini-capitulo. :D

**Disclaimer:** **Fairy Tail no me pertenece ni sus personajes, sólo algunos OC (Hikary) y la trama de este fic. **

* * *

-Ahhww, ¿ya es de día…?—Bostezó y preguntó al aire la niña de cabello azulado y revuelto, sentándose en la cama y tallándose un ojo.

-Wendyyy... — Se escuchó una voz proveniente de a un lado de ella, cuando bajo la cabeza vio a una gatita imitando su gesto.

-Mhh, Charle, ¿dónde…? — Entonces recordó todo de golpe sonrojándose un poco y bajando de la cama arreglándose el cabello y el vestido azul que tenía puesto. Charle se bajó de la cómoda cama y arreglo igual su vestidito y su pelaje algo alborotado. Wendy tendió la cama y se encamino con Charle en brazos hacia la cocina de la habitación de Juvia. Aunque no supiera donde estaba.

Saliendo de la habitación sintió un olor bastante bueno, así que decidió seguir a su nariz; cuando llego vio en una mesa de vidrio bastante linda, 4 platos de hot-cakes y mermelada o mantequilla a un lado.

-¡Oh, Wendy-chan, ya despertaste! —La recibió sonriente la pelinegra entrando a la cocina seguida de Juvia. — Te estábamos esperando para comer, Juvia preparó todo. –Le dijo sonriente haciendo sonreír a Wendy y avergonzando un poco a Juvia.

-Por cierto Wendy-nee, te traje este vestido, espero te guste. — Le dijo entregándole un vestido verde que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas con mangas cortas, gorro azul y tenía unos bolsillos de igual color, con unas zapatillas azules de correa delgada, y tenía 2 broches blancos.

-¡Kawaii, arigato Hikary-nee! —Le agradeció abrazándola. — Vamos Charlie. — Le dijo a la gatita para que la siguiera a probarse su nuevo vestido.

-¡Charlie!, espera. —Charle volteó hacia Hikary confundida porque ella la llamara. — Toma. —Le dijo dándole otro vestido esta vez más pequeño, justo de su tamaño, era rosado con una cinta amarilla y tenía una corbatita amarilla, simple, pero era bastante bonito.

-G-gracias, Hikary. — La gatita sonrió tímidamente con los ojos brillosos, agarrando el vestidito se fue junto a Wendy que le chuleó el nuevo atuendo.

Hikary suspiró cansada cuando vio que la niña y la gatita salían de la cocina.

-¿Qué te pasa nee-san? — Le preguntó preocupada Juvia.

-Nada…sólo pensaba en que llevaba tanto tiempo buscándolas, y ahora… las encontré y, no sé, es un tontería pero… me da algo de miedo volver a tener que buscarlas, que…no estén... — Tapó sus ojos con su flequillo y contuvo las lágrimas que querían salir. Odiaba tener esos pensamientos.

Juvia se conmovió con esas palabras dichas por su hermana y la abrazó y le dijo:

-Tranquila nee-san, aquí estamos y no dejaremos que nadie nos vuelva a alejar…—Le dijo con ternura.

-Tienes razón, no debo dejar que mis pensamientos arruinen esto. — Se animó con las palabras de su hermana. — Será mejor que esperemos a Wendy y Charlie para desayunar e ir al gremio.

Asintió. — Wendy-nee no vio el nuevo cambio de Juvia. —Dijo con tristeza.

-Hehehe, ya Ju-chan, de seguro cuando venga…

-¡Mitte! ¡Nee-san!, ¿Qué tal nos queda? —Preguntó Wendy entrando a la cocina sonrojada con sus manitas atrás de su espalda, Charle estaba a su lado con sus brazos a los costados y también estaba algo sonrojada. Las mayores se miraron para después soltar un sonoro gritillo.

-¡Kawaii! — Gritaron asustando a la chica y gata. Antes de que se dieran cuenta Charle estaba en el aire siendo cargada por Juvia que se encontraba maravillada, Wendy estaba siendo apachurrada en los grandes pechos de Hikary, envuelta en un abrazo.

_"Creo que son un poco más grandes que los de Lucy-san… te compadezco, Natsu-san"_. —Pensó Wendy recordando las múltiples veces en los que Natsu caía "accidentalmente" en los pechos de Lucy.

-O-Oigan, minna, ¿n-no tenemos que ir al gremio? —Habló Wendy intentando safarse de ese abrazo, no es que no le gustara, pero ya se quedaba sin aire. Al decir eso las dos volvieron a la normalidad y se despegaron un poco de las aturdidas chicas.

-¡Cierto, Juvia recuerda que teníamos que ir a ayudar a construirlo de nuevo! — Recordó.

-¡Es cierto y ya vamos tarde! es mejor que nos demos prisa… por cierto se ven muy lindas Onee-san's… —Alagó Wendy fijándose mejor en la vestimenta y peinado de ambas.

Hikary llevaba una "chaqueta" como la de Erza en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, solamente que esta era de color turquesa con borde en dorado, tenía unos guantes sin dedos color negro pero el comienzo tenía un decorado en dorado, y un mini short negro con botas negras de piso con un doblés al principio, su pelo venia recogido en una coleta alta y una linda peineta con piedritas turquesa.

Juvia tenía un lindo vestido dorado con mangas cortadas dejando ver sus hombros y continuando a tapar los brazos, era ajustado en la cintura y después se aflojaba. Tenía un corte que bajaba hasta el suelo al lado de la pierna justo en donde tenía la marca del gremio. Su cabello lo llevaba casi liso y con unas ondas muy lindas.

-¿T-Tú crees Wendy-chan? — Preguntó insegura Juvia.

-¡Sí!, mucho. — Le sonrió. — Pero creo que ya tenemos que irnos...

-¡Matte!, ¡Antes debemos desayunar!, ¡Tengo un poco de hambre! — Hikary ya estaba sentada en la mesa con su plato a un lado y Charle a su lado, ella tenía una cara en forma de n, Wendy y Juvia rieron y pensaron: _"La comida debe ser ley entre los Dragon Slayers..."._

-_"¿Seré así yo cuando este un poco mayor?"_ — Pensó Wendy mientras que ella y Juvia caminaban hasta sentarse en la silla de la mesa.

-¡Itadakimasu...! — Dijeron todas antes de empezar a comer.

* * *

Estemm, antes de que empiecen a lanzarme cosas por esta cosita de capítulo... ¡perdonen!, pero es que tenía que actualizar con algo .w. , prometo que el próximo capi va a estar más largo. Por cierto, ¡Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y seguidores! Me hacen feliz.

Bueno, nos vemos a la siguiente actualización nun/ tengan bonita semana, día, mes, año, etc, etc.

**Bye, bye. **

**Mittsuki-chan.**


	8. C9 - Conociéndo a los compañeros I

**Hola! :D aquí Mittsuki-chan con una rápida nueva actualización :D esta vez tuve un poco de tiempo libre y decidí reprimir mi flojera de ponerme a escribir así que aqui les traigo un nuevo cap! Disfruten.**

**Saludos, besos y arcoirís, Mittsuki-chan.**

**Disclaimer: el de siempre: Fairy Tail no me pertenece ni sus personajes sólo este fic y algunos OC's (Hikary) (-hasta el momento- ewe)**

* * *

**+-+Camino hacia el gremio+-+**

Las 3 chicas y gatita estaban caminando rumbo al gremio por el patio central de Magnolia, venían platicando animadas y de vez en cuando miraban los puestecillos de ahí, la gente que pasaba se les quedaba viendo y susurraban: _"¿Ellas son de Fairy Tail?" "Sí, la peliazul pequeña es la Dragón Slayer del Cielo y la otra es Maga de Agua" "¿Esa es la maga de agua de Fairy Tail?" "¡Se ve muy bien" "¿Quién es la chica pelinegra?" "No lo sé, pero es muy bonita" "Se parece a la Maga de Espíritus Estelares"._ Y cosas por el estilo, pero pareciera que ellas iban en su mundo porque iban platicando sin prestar atención a cosa alguna.

-¡Qué lindo es todo aquí! — Repetía Hikary viendo hacia todos lados como niña en su primer viaje.

-¡Sí, y espera a que veas el gremio!, ¡Es mucho más bonito y grande! — Platicaba Wendy con un leve brillo en los ojos.

-Aunque ahora está destruido… — Interrumpió Juvia.

-Sí... — Contestó más desanimada.

Ya no... — Un susurró bajo fue lo que captó Wendy.

-¿Eh?, ¿Ya no? — Preguntó confundida la peliazul menor, Juvia y Charle volteo a ver a Wendy extrañada y Hikary volteó a ver alrededor.

-Ah, lo siento… no era nada. — Se disculpó Wendy restándole importancia.

-¡Ju-channn! — Hikary volteó a verla con ojos pícaros. —, cuando lleguemos al gremio me podrías presentar a tu ¡"Gray-sama"! — Preguntó imitando el tono de voz de Juvia al llamar al pelinegro, Wendy y Charle riéndose un poco voltearon a ver a Juvia que tenía las mejillas un poco rosas.

-C-C-Claro, J-Juvia te presentara a Gray-sama. — Dijo nerviosa porque según ella Gray conocería por primera vez a su recién descubierta familia.

-¡Genial!, además estoy segura de que le encantará tu nuevo vestuario. — Le animó guiñándole un ojo. El color de las mejillas de Juvia subió a un tono rojizo.

-Hehe, y tú Wendy-chan, ¿a quién quieres enamorar? — Preguntó haciendo a Wendy ponerse de un rojo vivo y Charle volteo a verla emocionada y un poco desconcertada.

-N-No q-quiero e-enamorar a nadie Nee-san… — Contestó avergonzada, Juvia salió de su ensoñación y replico

-¿Eehh?, Juvia creía que a Wendy le gustaba Romeo-kun. — Hizo un puchero con desanimo.

-¡Juvia! — Grito Wendy más roja que el cabello de Erza y con una carita de ≥n≤.

-¡Ohh!, conque ¿Romeo-kun eh?, bien, Juvia de casualidad me podrías presentar a ese tal Romeo-kun. — Sonrió pícaramente y Juvia captando el mensaje le sonrió de la misma forma.

-Claro, Juvia te presentará a Romeo-kun.

-¡Oigan esperen, no apruebo eso! — Interrumpió Charle, Wendy la miro como si fuera su salvación, pero entonces Charle soltándose de los brazos de Wendy e ir hacia Hikary que la abrazó en los suyos agregó:

-Yo también tengo que decirle unas cosas a Romeo antes de que pase tiempo con Wendy. — Dijo con cara que rara vez se ve en ella, ¡más bien casi nunca!, tenía una cara de diversión, Wendy se sorprendió mucho con eso y sonrió también pero enseguida recordó el porqué de la sonrisa y un aura media oscura se formó en torno a ella mientras agachaba la cabeza y decía cosas como: _"Charlie, ¿porque?" "Ellas...Romeo...Yo..." _

Pero de inmediato Wendy dejó de pensar en qué transporte salía más barato para poder irse lejos de ahí y qué posibilidades tenía de sobrevivir en otro país después de que sus hermanas conocieran a Romeo ya que de repente su cabeza golpeó lo que pareciera ser una pared haciéndola caer al piso.

-¡Wendy! — Rápidamente las dos chicas y la gatita se agacharon y ayudaron a Wendy a levantarse, ya que ella se sobaba la parte golpeada.

-¿Wendy? — Preguntó una voz femenina. Las chicas voltearon a ver hacia arriba y vieron a Erza mirándolas confundida.

-¿Erza-san?, sí, soy yo. — Contestó y miro para todos lados percatándose que había un montón de gente alrededor del gremio. — ¿Qué hacen todos alrededor del gremio, Erza-san? — Preguntó mientras se paraba.

-Oh, es que... en realidad es muy raro, cuando llegué, Mira y el Maestro ya estaban ahí pero... el gremio ya estaba reconstruido, le pregunté si ellos dos lo habían hecho y los dos negaron diciendo que cuando llegaron ya estaba así, y poco a poco fueron llegando los demás miembros, les preguntamos pero todos dijeron que no... Sólo faltaban ustedes, aunque supongo que no se habían acercado ¿o sí? — Wendy, Juvia y Charle negaron.

-Bien… oigan, ¿y Hikary? — Preguntó extrañada de no verla con las chicas, aunque también un poco aliviada.

-¿Nee-san? — Preguntaron Juvia y Wendy al unísono volteando a ver a lados diferentes. Erza se sorprendió un poco porque la hayan llamado así pero lo dejó pasar. — Mhh, hace rato me pareció que la vi que se fue entre la gente... — Informó Charle algo insegura y algo inquieta por la forma tan misteriosa y silenciosa en que la chica había desaparecido de junto a ellas.

-¡Minna! — Gritó alguien llamando la atención de las chicas. — ¡Oigan!, ¿ya vieron? esta todo como nuevo. — Dijo Hikary apareciendo de la nada. Sorprendiendo a las chicas que se agarraron el pecho ante el susto.

-Sí, nee-san, Juvia y Wendy estaban hablando con Erza-san sobre eso. — Le informo Juvia.

-¡Oh, ya veo!, Konnichiwa, Erza-san. — Saludó amablemente.

-Ko-Konnichiwa, Hikary-san. — Devolvió el saludo.

-Y bueno, ¿cómo sucedió eso? — Pregunto apuntando hacia -la ahora vacía y reconstruida- entrada del gremio. Erza volteo a ver hacia donde apuntaba y volvió a verla y dijo:

-Oh, pues les decía a las chicas que cuando llegué... — Se detuvo como tratando de asimilar algo. — ¡¿A dónde se fueron todos?! — Gritó de pronto sobresaltando a las chicas.

-E-Erza-san, tranquila…

-Malditos… y nosotras aquí afuera como tontas. — Susurró siendo escuchada por Wendy y Hikary haciéndoles bajar una gota de sudor por su nuca. — Bueno, ¡entremos! — Dijo más animada la Scarlet.

-¡Sí! — Dijeron todas, bueno, casi todas.

-S-sí… — Hikary bajó la cabeza en un repentino sentimiento de miedo y cruzó su brazo por abajo de su pecho para agarrarse el otro, ella misma se sorprendió de su acto y de inmediato deshizo su posición.

-¿Hikary-neesan? — Preguntó Wendy un poco más atrás de Juvia y Erza, quienes también la miraban. Ella les sonrió y dijo:

-¡Ya voy…! — Sonrió falsamente y camino hacia ellas poniéndose al lado de Wendy.

-Sabes…— Le dijo bajito a Wendy haciendo que volteara y las demás pusieran atención disimuladamente. — Es muy raro... no suelo ponerme nerviosa por cualquier cosa, inclusive ahora estoy sintiendo una clase de nervios y no sé porque, como... miedo a decepcionar a alguien o algo, es muy raro, inclusive siento una especie de temor y alivio al tener que cruzar esa puerta… no lo sé. — Confesó soltando una risita nerviosa y quebrada adoptando la misma posición de hace rato, las chicas incluso Erza y Charle se habían sorprendido por la sinceridad de las palabras, Wendy la miro con cariño y un paso antes de que Erza empujara la puerta dijo para sorpresa de todos.

-Te entiendo Hikary-neesan, yo también tuve ese sentimiento cuando iba a entrar por primera vez al gremio, me sentía rara, al igual como tu describes... al principio lo confundí con el sentimiento que tenía por saber lo de mi antiguo gremio Cait Shelter, pero… poco a poco pude entender que ese sentimiento, a pesar de no conocer mucho ese gremio, era calidez, alivio, emoción, saber que entraría a un lugar donde te aceptarían sin importar nada, que te acogerían siempre, eso lo fui entendiendo con el paso del tiempo porque... Fairy Tail es Luz y Calidez y no importa quien seas, de donde vengas o tu pasado... siempre será así, ellos siempre estarán ahí abriéndote los brazos, siempre tendrás ahí alguien en que confiar, una familia... y ahora, tú serás parte de eso Hikary, Nee-san...— Wendy se abrazó bruscamente a su hermana, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos al recordar cada momento desde que entro a Fairy Tail, desde Nirvana, hasta que se encontró con su hermana… Hikary tapó sus ojos con su flequillo y sonrió, abrazándola. Confortándose entre las dos, haciéndose saber que siempre se apoyaría y estarían juntas, como la familia que eran. Y la familia de la que entraron a ser parte.

Erza tenía sus ojos tapados por su flequillo y tenía un mechón atrás de su oreja dejando notar su arete... ella estaba sonriendo, Juvia y Charle estaban sonriendo y tenían sus ojos cristalinos, un fugaz pensamiento les llego al mismo tiempo a las tres.

_"Wendy… ¿qué tanto has crecido?"_

Wendy se limpió las lágrimas que surcaban sus pequeños y hermosos ojos azules e imito la acción en su hermana. Se sonrieron y Hikary la abrazó y le susurró:

-Gracias...a las dos… — Dijo soltándola un poco desasiéndose de las pocas lágrimas que quedaban. Erza entonces abrió la puerta, rompiendo el hermoso, emotivo y mágico momento al dejar ver un gran barril de cerveza que salió volando a quien sabe dónde a todas les bajo una gota de sudor por la nuca,

"_Vaya bienvenida" _— Pensaron con diversión. Erza parecía de lo más normal y tranquila mientras se dirigía a la barra siendo seguida por las chicas agachadas en una estatura segura que la utilizaban de escudo, Wendy iba primera, por mayor protección, Juvia segunda y Hikary tercera, no es que ella fuera cobarde ¡claro que no!, solamente estaba preocupado por sus hermanas y prefería cuidar a sus hermanas de cerca… Wendy solo veía como las cosas rebotaban en la armadura de Erza; Un barril, una silla, una mesa, un tipo con una escoba enterrada en su… Oh Dios. Por fin llegaron a la barra donde las recibió una amable albina de ojos azules y dulce sonrisa.

-Buenos días Erza, ¿que se te ofrece? — Preguntó dulce y amablemente, Erza y las chicas se sentaron en los bancos.

-Una rebanada de pastel de fresa por favor Mira. — Le respondió la pelirroja mientras su cabeza era levemente empujada hacia enfrente. Mirajane llevaba el delicioso manjar hacia Erza, ella lo miraba con estrellitas en los ojos, le puso el plato enfrente de ella. — Provecho Erza. — Dijo para después voltear se hacia las chicas y saludarlas.

-Buenos días chicas, ¿gustan algo? — Preguntó.

-No, gracias Mira-san. — Respondieron Wendy, Charle y Juvia.

-Ok, ¿y tú, Hikary-chan? — Preguntó a la chica que tenía el banco volteado y miraba divertida a los chicos pelear mientras pensaba lo que le había dicho su hermana antes de entrar. Se encontraba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que le hablaban.

-¿Hikary? — Volvió a preguntar la albina tocándole el hombro, esta salió de su ensoñación y volteo a verla y se sonrojó levemente.

-¿Huh?, gomenasai Mirajane-san, estaba distraída. — Se disculpó con pena.

-No pasa nada, te había preguntado si querías algo. — Sonrió transmitiéndole confianza.

-No, gracias Mirajane-san. — Respondió con una sonrisa agradecida.

-Ok, y pues, no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo de presentarme adecuadamente así que... Hola, soy Mirajane Strauss, hermana mayor de Elfman. — Dijo señalando a un hombre musculoso gritando "OTOKO" **(N/A significa (por si no sabían ;) hombre e.e)** en todas sus frases, al parecer estaba peleando con un muchacho pelirrosa y uno semi desnudo. — y de Lisanna. — Volvió a señalar, esta vez a una chica de cabello corto blanco hablando en una mesa lejos del ajetreo con dos chicas, una rubia y otra peli azul bajita. — Soy la camarera del gremio Fairy Tail y es un gusto tenerte con nosotros. — Se presentó.

-Gracias Mirajane-san, y pues de mí no hay mucho que contar ya. — Le agradeció tristemente, a lo que Mirajane se sintió apenada y con un poco de remordimiento por decirle que se presentara, pues en realidad sabía más de lo que se debía para una presentación. — Soy Shiori Hikary, hermana mayor de Juvia. — Apuntó a la silla de al lado, pero al ver que no había nadie se extrañó y volteo a todos lados, encontrándose con que estaba detrás de un poste, veía la pelea de los chicos y susurraba inaudiblemente. Rio un poco. — Y de Wendy. — Volvió a apuntar esta vez a una mesa donde se encontraban un pequeño chico castaño, un gato azul con alas hablando con Charle y Wendy. — Y el gusto es mío. — Sonrió.

-Y bueno, bienvenida a Fairy Tail, todos aquí son muy amables y amistosos… me imagino que no te han enseñado el gremio ¿no? — Le preguntó con una sonrisa. Hikary negó. — ¡Bien!, ¿te parece si te lo enseño yo? — Volvió a preguntar mientras la pelinegra asintió insegura.

-Si no es mucha molestia Mirajane-san…

-¡Bien!, ¡Lisanna!, ¿Te puedes encargar de la barra un momento?, ¡Gracias! — Pidió a la chica albina mientras esta asentía con la cabeza.

-Empezaremos por el salón principal...


	9. C9- Conociéndo a los compañeros II

**Hola ¿cómo les va? espero bien, y si no aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo para que se animen! :D**

**Algo corto pero bueh, algo es algo ¿verdad? =P. **

**¡Disfruten! **

* * *

**+-+-Unos Minutos Más Tarde-+-+**

-Y aquí volvemos al salón. — Dijo Mirajane dando por finalizado el recorrido.

-¡Oh!, ¡qué grande y lindo gremio! — La chica de cabellos negros tenía brillos en los ojos.

-Sí, bueno tengo que ir a la barra, parece que Lisanna está un poco atareada. — Se despidió yéndose hacia donde estaba su hermana.

-Mhh, ¿qué hare ahora? – Pensaba un poco aburrida, hasta que se le vino algo a la mente. — _"__¡Ya sé!, una parte de ser una buena hermana mayor es entrome… ejem, "cuidar" a sus hermanas... ¿cierto?, ¡Oh, claro que sí! — Hablaba y planeaba sola, mirando a su alrededor, Wendy seguía hablando con ese chico, pero se dirigían a la salida… tomados un poco de las manos... Espera, ¡¿Qué?! Ohh~ ese era ¿Romeo-kun?"_ — Hikary se quedó viendo a la joven "pareja" salir del gremio, no se preocupaba ya que confiaba en que Charle la cuidara bien. Y si no de todos modos se enteraría, había puesto un rastreador en la ropa de Juvia, Charle y Wendy, igualmente podía revisar el panorama donde se encontraban y la temperatura de sus cuerpos ¡No era que fuera sobre protectora con sus hermanas recién encontradas! ¡Solamente las protegía!, ¡solo eso!

-¿Y Juvia donde estará? — Se preguntó en voz alta, cuando sintió algo chocar con su espalda tirándola al piso.

-¡Hiiee! — Chilló ella tirada en el piso boca abajo con algo recargado en su espalda.

-¡Gray-sama!, ¿no se lastimó, Gray-sama?, ¿necesita que Juvia le cure? — Juvia preguntaba preocupada y sonrojada.

-¡O-oye!, ¡salte de encima! — Volvió a chillar una voz desconocida para el pelinegro y conocida para la peliazul. El chico extrañado porque algo había amortiguado su caída salió de encima, se sentó en el suelo y Juvia se puso de cuclillas, con las rodillas pegadas, junto a él.

-¿Jah…? — Fue lo único que soltó el chico mientras veía a la pelinegra sentarse de rodillas. — ¿Quién..?. — Iba a preguntar cuando se acordó de algo, exaltado gritó. — ¡Tú eres la de ayer!, ¡La que decía que era hermana de Juvia! — Gritó llamando la atención de algunos presentes.

-Y de Wendy. — Corrigió tratando de que su voz no sonara nerviosa, de nuevo ese extraño sentimiento la invadía. — Y no "decía", Soy la hermana de Juvia y Wendy. — Recalcó recobrando la compostura.

**+Hikary…+**

El pelinegro iba a volver a hablar, pero alguien lo interrumpió. — ¡Hola, soy Lucy!, mucho gusto. — Me saludó la rubia llamada Lucy con una sonrisa, me extendió la mano, estaba algo nerviosa pero no quería ser descortés así que le estreche la mano y le sonreí. Parecía una buena persona.

-Hola Lucy-san, soy Hikary, el gusto es mío. — Me presenté mientras me paraba al igual que Ju-chan y el tipo pelinegro… espera no será… ¡¿Gray-sama?!

-Gray, preséntate y discúlpate por haberla tirado al piso. — Exigió otra voz femenina, era Erza-san y sip, esa persona era Gray-sama, se acercó de mala gana a mí, lo noté.

-Soy Gray, siento haberte tirado al piso por la culpa del afeminado ese. — Tenía cara de no importarle mucho lo que me decía, seguí su dedo hacia donde estaba apuntando encontrándome con un muchacho de pelo… ¿rosado?, el tipo de cabello rosa dejó de pelear con el hermano de Mirajane-san, Elfman me parece y miró en nuestra dirección ellos dos, creo que quería decir algo pero en ese momento volví la vista hacia Gray y…

-Este, s-soy Hikary mucho gusto y no quisiera ser descortés pero… ¿P-podrías ponerte algo de ropa? — Le dijo en tono muy bajo, pero perceptible para varios ahí que se echaron a reír, él miró hacia abajo, yo no quería mirar de nuevo.

**+Normal…+**

-¡¿PERO CUANDO CARAJOS...?! — Se preguntó exaltado el pelinegro pues solo tenía un rayo de sol que Dios sabe de dónde salió, cubriendo sus partes… umm "nobles", Erza lo golpeo dejándole un gran chichón y diciéndole que buscara su ropa, Hikary vio a su hermana a punto de un derrame nasal, la agarro y abanico.

-¡JAJAJAJA!, ¡Te lo mereces por STRIPPER! — Gritó Natsu riéndose. Gray que ya tenía calzoncillos y estaba poniéndose los pantalones los tiro y se fue hacia donde estaba su "amigo" dispuesto a empezar otra pelea hasta que la temible Erza los separara.

-¡¿A quién le dices stripper, afeminado?! — Contraatacó "el Stripper" al "Afeminado". Éste dejó de reír y fue hacia él, dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

-¿Quieres pelea, hielito? — Natsu pegó su frente a la de Gray, sacando auras roja y azul.

-¡Natsu, Gray, no tengo tiempo para sus tonterías!, tenemos que ir a una misión ¡ahora! — Erza gritó asustando al par de idiotas. Y a Wendy y a Romeo de paso, que justo en ese momento llegaban de lo que parecía ser un agradable paseo.

-¡Lucy, Wendy, Charle, Happy, Juvia, Hikary-san! ¡Vamos! — volvió a gritar dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-¡¿Ehhh?! ¡¿Por qué Ella nos tiene que acompañar?! — Replicaron Natsu y Gray sin molestarse en ocultar su molestia con la recién llegada.

-¿Acaso les molesta que YO haya decidido integrarla temporalmente al equipo? — Mintió la pelirroja, aunque no era del todo mentira, ella había hablado con el maestro esa mañana y los dos habían llegado al acuerdo de vigilarla al menos hasta saber sus verdaderas intenciones.

**-=-=-Flashback-=-=-**

**+Erza…+**

*Toc-Toc*

-Adelante. – respondió el maestro desde adentro.

-Maestro, supongo que usted ya sabe de qué he venido a hablar. – Dije entrando a la oficina.

-Sí, ¿de Hikary, no es así? – Me preguntó calmado, yo asentí.

-Creo que es algo…extraño y repentino, además, no siento absolutamente nada de poder mágico en ella… – Espere a que me respondiera. Durante unos segundos hubo un silencio tenso e incómodo, lleno de preocupaciones hasta que el maestro abrió sus ojos y me miro serio.

-Erza, quiero que la pongas a prueba, no puedo confiar del todo en ella… – Estaba de acuerdo, había que ponerla a prueba pero… — Llévenla en su siguiente misión. — Me interrumpió el Maestro, abrí mis ojos un poco más de lo normal, sorprendida ¿llevarla con nosotros a una misión?

-Pero Maestro, pienso que es un poco peligroso y ¿si ella de verdad es un enemigo?, aunque vayamos Lucy, Natsu, Gray y yo no sabemos qué tan poderosa podría ser. – Callé un momento esperando la respuesta del Maestro, después volví a hablar. – Además, si ella va, Wendy y Juvia también lo querrán hacer.

– ….. –

-Si esto resulta una farsa…ellas serán las que más sufran, además, no me gustaría saber que han estado manipulando sus mentes y recuerdos como si no fueran nada. – Volví a guardar silencio esta vez algo enojada al pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Erza comprendo lo que sientes, me gustaría que hubiera una manera de lograr saber la verdad sin tener que meter a mis hijas en esto, sin embargo también debes de entender que si esto resulta una verdadera mentira…. Mientras más tiempo pase más difícil y doloroso será aceptarlo para ellas. – El maestro tenía su mirada ligeramente oscurecida, de todos seguramente él era el más desesperado por saber la verdad, la verdad de sus tres hijas y… si en verdad podía contar tres.

-Lo entiendo, haré lo que este a mi alcance; por lo pronto tomaremos una misión esta misma tarde.

**+++Fin del Flasback+++**

_Era todo lo que podía hacer por ahora, tendría que averiguar más sobre la nueva integrante de nuestro gremio y ver si en verdad era quien decía ser. Una maga, hermana biológica de Wendy y adoptiva de Juvia, además de ser…Una Dragón Slayer._

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado, por cierto gracias a quienes han dejado reviews y favoritos, ¡les agradezco mucho, me inspiran! ;)

**Bye-bye, besos, abrazos, unicornios y demás les desea Mittsuki-chan**.


	10. Capítulo 10 - La misión

¡Holis! paso por aqui a dejar un nuevo capitulo, ¡disfruten! ;)

**Disclaimer: el mismo de siempre, Fairy Tail no me pertenece si no a su creador, etc, etc.**

* * *

-¡Yaaawhh! Lushy ¿falta mucho para llegar? – Llevaban 2 horas en camino hacia Greenlieu, lugar donde llevarían a cabo la misión, la cual consistía en buscar una planta curativa muy rara, que solamente se podía encontrar 2 veces cada 16 años. Ella aún se preguntaba por qué Erza había elegido una misión tan fácil comparada con las que usualmente elegía.

-No lo sé Happy, pregúntale a Erza. – Respondió Lucy mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-¡Aye, de seguro no falta mucho! – El felino prefirió esperar a preguntarle a Erza, que era la más fastidiada con el largo viaje.

**Buerrghghrguu**

-Na-Natsu-san…gomenasai. – Se disculpó por segunda vez la pequeña Dragon Slayer, ya que esta vez decidió no usar "Troia" en el Dragon Slayer de fuego por el riesgo a que no le hiciera efecto después. Y ahora este estaba recargado en una ventana con los ojos cerrados y teniendo algunas arcadas que de vez en cuando hacían sobresaltar a sus compañeros de equipo incluyendo a la recién ingresada, que por cierto estaba fresca como lechuga.

-Hikary, ¿cómo es que a ti no te afecta el movimiento del tren? – Preguntó de repente Erza haciendo que todos voltearan a verla, en seguida se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sorprendió mucho por su falta de prudencia, se sonrojó muy levemente. – ¡E-es decir, ¿no te marea a ti el movimiento continuo?! Es-esque a veces a las personas les marean estas cosas, ya sabes no? Jaja-ja-ja. – Fingió una risa que no le salió nada bien, a todos les cayó una gota de sudor por la nuca ante el "ingenioso escape" de Titania, pero aun así a casi todos les quedó en la mente esa pregunta ¿a qué se refería Erza con qué "como es que a ti…?

**+Hikary...+**

Me puse muy tensa al principio de la pregunta pensando que a Erza se le había olvidado eso de mantener en secreto mi "situación" no me sentía lista para explicar _eso _a mis nuevos compañeros. Pero al parecer se acordó de lo que había preguntado y lo que había prometido e intentó arreglar la situación. Le agradecí mentalmente _"Sólo espero que eso fuera suficiente para distraer a los demás de la pregunta"_ Reí sin ganas lista para contestarle.

– No te preocupes Erza. Y sí, de hecho me tocó conocer a una persona que padecía de eso, era muy raro y se fastidiaba fácilmente por lo mismo pero era una buena persona. – Sonreí con real felicidad recordándolo, si tan solo él viera lo que soy ahora se alegraría. – Pero yo no padezco de eso, no me mareo con facilidad. – Volví a sonreír, sentía una mirada desconfiada sobre mí. Era Gray-san, lo sentí.

-Oh eso es muy conveniente, contrario de Natsu que tan solo con ver algún transporte en movimiento ya se marea. – Lucy-san negó con la cabeza y se puso la mano en la frente. Reí junto con Wendy y Juvia. Esperen… ahora que lo pienso… ¿Natsu-san es un Dragon Slayer? Palidecí ante el pensamiento, entonces, si él era un Dragon Slayer, me descubriría. Me sentí tambalearme en ese momento pero Lucy-san me habló.

-Umm, por cierto Hikary-san… – _"Oh oh, no me da buena espina su tono de voz."_ Me obligue a sonreír y sonar normal

-¿Si, Lucy-san?

-Etto… um, es que la otra noche, cuando nos hablaste sobre ti, no aclaraste cuál era tu magia y para qué era el proyecto y la verdad es que estoy algo intrigada por eso. – _"Lo que me temía…"_

-Lucy-san eso es un poco… – Iba a hablar Wendy pero Gray la interrumpió exaltado y con el ceño fruncido

-¡Matte!, esa vez dijiste algo sobre Dragon Slayer ¿no? ¿Eso es lo que eres? – Lo último lo dijo casi gruñendo, me sentí palidecer aún más, ¿y si era uno de esos tipos a los que no les gustaban los Dragon Slayer? ¡No! ¿Pero entonces que hacían con Natsu-san en el gremio? ¿Tratarían de alejarme de Wendy y Juvia? Baje mi cabeza, no quería responder pero si no lo hacía… No, no podía negarlo, no podía negarme a mí misma y además si me trataban de alejar de Juvia y Wendy ¡pelearía por ellas! Subí mi cabeza y vi que todos me miraban expectantes, al parecer nadie quiso responder por mí. Incluso el muchacho pelirrosa me miraba.

Sonreí decidida. – Pues verás Gray-san…

**+Normal…+ **

Hikary iba a responder cuando se escuchó una explosión cerca de ellos, todos miraron alarmados la dirección de donde había sido la explosión y vieron que varios pasajeros venían corriendo y gritando desde otros vagones.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! – Se oyó gritar a Wendy.

-¡CORRAN NOS VIENEN A MATAR! – Respondió otro cuando una explosión los hizo caer hacia el frente deteniendo el tren.

-¡Ah! – Exclamaron algunos cuando chocaron bruscamente con la pared del vagón.

-¡¿Qué rayos…?! – Grito Gray mientras se paraba.

-¡Juvia! ¡Wendy! ¡¿Están bien?! – Hikary busco desesperada a sus hermanas con la mirada, las vio y se alivió al ver que no tenían ningún rasguño.

-¡Chicos! ¿Se encuentran bien? – Gritó Erza mientras se paraba, dio un leve vistazo hacia los demás y vio que al parecer ninguno estaba lastimado, excepto Natsu que tenía medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana. _"Se recuperará"_ pensó Titania.

-¡NATSU! ¡¿Daijōbudesuka?! – Happy ayudó a subir a Natsu que al parecer se había recuperado de su mareo.

-Sí, ¿Qué rayos causo esa explosión? – Todos ya estaban de pie alertas por cualquier cosa que fuera a pasar.

-Quién sabe pero nosotros estamos bien pero deberíamos de ver cómo se encuentran los pasajeros. – Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a ayudar a los pasajeros y a preguntarles si sabían que había pasado. Apenas se iban a mover y vieron que el techo del vagón era desprendido. Voltearon hacia arriba sorprendidos y vieron lo que parecía ser una enorme bestia negra y peluda, pero no lograron distinguir a la figura que tenía la bestia escondida en el hombro que esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.

-Mitsukeru. _"Te encontré"_ – Susurró la figura. Los pasajeros corrieron y gritaron despavoridos fuera del tren al ver a la enorme bestia lanzar un zarpazo.

-¡Abunai! – Grito Natsu mientras se impulsaba para desviar el golpe de la gran bestia con un puñetazo.

-¡Minna, todos afuera, protejan a los pasajeros! – Grito Erza mientras se reequipaba con su armadura de alas negras. – ¡Natsu, Gray, Lucy vamos por la bestia es nuestra prioridad, aléjenla tanto como puedan!

-¡HAI! – Gritaron mientras se iban a sus respectivas ocupaciones, la bestia volvía a lanzar otro golpe.

-¡IKE! – Erza se lanzó hacia la bestia mientras le cortaba la muñeca, se oyó un rugido ensordecedor. – ¡Lucy!

-¡Hai! – Lucy invocó rápidamente a Taurus y Virgo que fueron a atacar sus piernas para desestabilizarlo. – ¡Gray!

-¡Ice Make... Tsuri nettowāku o! – La gran bestia mientras se tambaleaba por haber sido lastimado en sus piernas quedó congelada desde la cintura hacia abajo por Gray haciéndola retorcerse. – ¡NATSU!

-¡Happy! – Gritó este para que el felino lo llevara hacia donde se encontraba la cabeza del enemigo, poniéndolo casi cara a cara con la persona pero sin llegar a detectarlo. – ¡Karyū no Hōkō! – La gran bestia hecha su cabeza mientras lanza un gran rugido. – ¡Karyū no… Kagitsume! – Finaliza mientras la cabeza del enemigo cae separada del cuerpo.

-Hah fue muy fácil. – Dijo Natsu mientras Erza, Lucy y Gray se reúnen junto a la cabeza de la bestia.

-He, esa maldita bestia era muy débil, creí que aguantaría más. – La figura antes escondida en la bestia cayó pulcramente frente a los magos dejándolos sorprendidos. – Ahora, ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó mirando hacia todos lados.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – Pregunto Natsu adelantándose un paso. – ¿Fuiste tú el que envió a esa bestia?

-Oh demonios ya empezamos con el interrogatorio, odio a la gente curiosa, y mi identidad no es algo que necesiten saber pero en realidad… yo estaba controlando a la bestia. – Sonrió de manera torcida pero inmediatamente se puso serio. – Y no lo preguntare de nuevo, tengo poca paciencia, ¿en dónde está?

**+Hikary…+**

_"__¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?"_ eso era lo que me preguntaba, aún no sabíamos nada de lo que estaba pasando pero por lo menos al parecer nadie había salido lastimado.

-¡Nee-san, ven rápido! – Oí a Wendy llamándome y solo pensé en que algo había pasado, me pare tan rápido como pude y me disculpe con las personas a las que estaba atendiendo para ir corriendo hacia donde estaba ella.

-¡¿Qué pasa Wendy?! ¿Estás bien? – La examine rápidamente con la mirada verificando que no tuviera ningún daño hincándome a su lado. – ¿Cómo esta Charlie?

-Estamos bien, es solo que estas personas dicen que vieron a **la persona **que trajo a esa bestia. – Me miró con una expresión seria, parecía que de verdad estaba preocupada por eso, imité su expresión y miré a las personas que estaban sentadas con ella, era una pareja que se veía algo mayor, la mujer tenía una expresión de susto.

-Hola, soy Hikary disculpen ¿me podrían decir como era esa persona? – Pregunté lo más amablemente que pude y entonces la mujer comenzó a temblar levemente, se miraron entre sí ella asintió y comenzó a hablar.

-Estábamos mirando por la ventana y entonces vimos algo acercarse a toda velocidad, el principio creímos que era un caballo o algo parecido, pero entonces cuando se acercó vimos que era enorme, ¡era esa… _cosa _que no tardó en mandar a volar el techo de nuestro vagón! – Tomó aire. – pero tenía a alguien parado en su hombro, era un muchacho de cabello blanco corto y despeinado, ojos rojos y ropas negras, tenía una chaqueta de cuero abierta cubriéndole la parte de arriba. Pero él…. Irradiaba algo que se sentía con una maldad increíble, de esa que sientes a kilómetros y que te dice "Aléjate". Niñas, por mucho que sean magas o no, no se acerquen a esa persona, acaten el consejo de esta vieja anciana. – Miré a Wendy y me devolvió la mirada preocupada, no era normal que una persona detectara el poder mágico de un mago sin serlo, el tipo debía de ser impresionante.

-¡Oh, se me olvidaba! – Escuché decir a la señora. – El parecía que… buscaba algo. Decía "¿Dónde está?" sin parar ¡incluso hizo que la bestia tomara a una muchacha para luego desecharla cual basura! – Ahora definitivamente tendríamos que ir tras ese tipo del que hablaba la señora, si buscaba algo o alguien, atacaría más lugares. _"Espera, ¿por qué atacaría exactamente este tren?, entonces eso significa que la cosa que busca está aquí?"_ De repente sentí un escalofrío recorrerme todo el cuerpo, como una corriente eléctrica y eso solo significaba que… **abrí mis ojos como platos**

**+Normal...+**

Hikary con una rapidez inhumana se volteó y puso sus manos al frente, creando así una barrera enfrente de toda la gente protegiéndolos de lo que hubiera sido un ataque algo mortal. Wendy y Charle la miraron impresionadas, Wendy un poco más ya que ella no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar al sentir la magia aproximarse cuando su hermana ya los había protegido de ella.

-¡¿Todos están bien?! – Preguntó Hikary luego de que el ataque fuera bloqueado.

-¡NEE-SAN! – Juvia llegó corriendo preocupada junto con una bola de personas atrás de ella. – ¡¿Qué fue eso de hace un momento?!

\- ¡JUVIA!¡¿ESTAS BIEN?!¡¿NO TIENES NADA VERDAD?!¡¿TE LASTIMASTE?! – Preguntaba Hikary a toda velocidad, apenas y se le entendía, todas las personas la vieron con una gota de sudor bajándoles por la nuca. Juvia sonrió apenada.

-No nee-chan, estoy bien, lo que me preocupa es lo de hace un momento. ¿Ustedes también lo vieron verdad? ¡Juvia se asustó! creí que nos iba a golpear.

-Hikary-neesan lo detuvo Juvia-nee. – Le dijo Wendy y Juvia la miró asombrada, había sido en un instante que había sentido la magia acercarse y eso fue cuando ya casi estaba cara a cara con ella, dudaba que incluso Natsu hubiera podido reaccionar para eso.

\- Bueno, basta de charla tenemos que averiguar si eso fue un ataque perdido o tenían intención de lastimarnos, hay que cuidarse y estar atentas. ¿No hay ningún herido Juvia? – Hikary había adquirido un semblante serio, pero tenía razón, además también debían proteger a las personas. Juvia negó con la cabeza y entonces Wendy recordó que sus amigos aún no habían vuelto de con la bestia

\- ¿Por qué no habrán venido ya los demás? – Wendy preguntó preocupada.

\- Es cierto, Juvia espera que la bestia no haya resultado muy difícil de vencer.

-No se preocupen imouto, de seguro ya deben de veni…. ¡CUIDADO! – Gritó Hikary mientras alzaba de nuevo la barrera con sus manos y la gente gritaba y se echaba al piso. Esta vez las atacó una gran bola de fuego la cual se estrelló contra la barrera invisible evitando llegar hasta ellos. Cuando el fuego se apagó vieron que era Natsu quien se había estrellado.

-¡NATSU-SAN! – Chillaron las cuatro chicas preocupadas. Hikary deshizo la barrera mientras Natsu se paraba.

-Tchht – Gruño Natsu. –, estoy bien. ¿Y ustedes?

-Estamos bien, pero hace poco…

-¿Qué paso con la bestia? – Interrumpió Hikary a Juvia lanzándole una mirada suplicante, ella la entendió y se calló. Natsu les echó un vistazo rápidamente mientras se volteaba y encendía sus puños

-La acabamos, pero apareció un tipo misterioso, el muy maldito es fuerte ni siquiera Erza le puede tocar. – Su mirada se oscureció. –

\- Natsu-san, ¿acaso el tipo no tenía cabello blanco, vestía de negro y tenía ojos rojos? – preguntó Hikary recordando la descripción de la viejecita. Natsu la miró y compuso una cara de sorpresa.

-Sí, así era, ¿Cómo…? – Iba a decir cuando escuchó un gritó de chica provenir desde donde estaban peleando sus amigos, sus ojos mostraron terror y furia al descubrir de quien era el grito – ¡LUCY! – Salió corriendo hacia donde se había escuchado el grito

Hikary volteo a ver a sus hermanas y ellas la vieron a ella, asintieron al mismo tiempo mientras que les ponía un dedo en la frente y recitaba unas extrañas palabras.

-Iré a ayudar, por favor cuídense y cuiden a las personas, yo me ocuparé de que no se acerque nadie aquí, no se preocupen. – Pidió la chica, las peliazules la miraron un poco enfadadas.

-Nee-chan, no somos niñas de cinco años, nos podemos cuidar, confía en nosotras. – Juvia asintió con lo dicho por Wendy mientras le sonreían, Hikary las vio y suspiró solo asintió les sonrió y corrió hacia donde estaban peleando sus ahora compañeros.

* * *

Hehe, ¿que tal, les gustó? ¡dejen review para así poder saber y mejorar! :P

Espero les este yendo bien en su semana, a mi por mi parte estoy algo deprimida pues mi perrito se perdió u.u

_-No les importa_

Oh, vamos, tú cállate voz rara de mi cabeza no lo sabes.

-_Créeme, a nadie le importa que hayas hecho en tu semana. -Sonrisa maliciosa-_

_-_TwT, déjame tranquila.

-_No, ya despídete y no los estés aburriendo más. _

_-_Ok u.u, eres mala...

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

_**Mittsuki-chan la chica de la voz rara y mala en su cabeza. **_


End file.
